


Блядский цирк

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: ББ-квест [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Жизнь Баки – это блядский цирк.





	Блядский цирк

**Author's Note:**

> AU без суперсил, середина 60-х.  
> Клип к фику: [California Dreamin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkL1ReNkwXY)

Они познакомились в нью-йоркской подворотне.

Баки появился, когда Стив уже перестал надеяться, что выберется из этой заварухи без серьезных повреждений. Двинул Джонсону так, что тот отлетел к стене, Большой Билли обернулся, Баки сделал подсечку. Все происходило быстро, как это всегда бывает во время драк. Через три минуты в переулке уже было тихо. Стив сплюнул кровь, вытер рот и тяжело выпрямился. Ну, насколько смог. 

– Ты как, приятель? – спросил Баки.

– Нормально, – кивнул Стив.

– За что они тебя так?

– Долгая история. – Стив махнул рукой. Сил объясняться не было. Да и смысла особенного тоже. Честно говоря, даже отбиваться сегодня не было смысла. Стив сильно подозревал, что не сегодня, так завтра они все равно вернутся и добьют его. Не завтра, так послезавтра. Просто не хотелось сдохнуть вот так, сдавшись, в грязной подворотне. О том, что он умрет в грязной подворотне, не сдавшись, вряд ли кто-то узнает, но Стиву это было важно. После того как умерла мама, кроме фамильной гордости Роджерсов, у него ничего важного не оставалось.

Стив, привалившись к стене, прикладывал платок к носу, чтобы остановить кровь. Баки молча стоял и смотрел, а потом вдруг спросил:

– У тебя есть планы на завтрашний вечер? 

– Нет, – покачал головой Стив. – А что?

– Не хочешь завтра выступить в нашем цирке? У нас ассистентка фокусника сбежала. 

Стив хмуро смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, не издевается ли тот.

– Директор заплатит, – быстро добавил Баки. – Немного, конечно. Гроши, по правде сказать. Но любые деньги – это деньги, да?

– Ага, – медленно согласился Стив. Деньги были и правда нужны. А цирк там или зоопарк – не так уж важно. Работа – это всегда работа. – Только я не ассистентка.

– Слушай, если я до завтра найду девушку, просто посмотришь представление бесплатно. Хорошо? А не найду – придется нам обойтись без красивой задницы. Хотя твоя тоже вроде ничего.

– Да пошел ты, – пробубнил Стив.

Кровь все еще текла, и он продолжал прижимать к носу изрядно грязный уже платок. 

– Ладно, приятель, извини. Это же цирк. Шоу. Нужно, чтобы было красиво. Не относись к этому так серьезно.

– А мое красивое лицо тебя не смущает? – поинтересовался Стив, убрав платок, чтобы Баки мог оценить его в полной мере.

Кровь снова потекла, и Стив, чертыхнувшись, вернул платок на место.

– Грим творит чудеса, приятель, – хмыкнул Баки. – Я так понимаю, ты согласен?

Стив утвердительно угукнул, посильнее прижимая губу. Азарт драки ушел, и Стив почувствовал, что мерзнет – апрельские вечера всё еще были довольно прохладными – так что пора было двигаться. Стив отлепился от стены и кивнул в сторону улицы.

– Кстати, меня зовут Баки.

– Стив.

– Пойдем, доведу тебя до дома на всякий случай. Ты же оклемаешься до завтрашнего вечера?

– Ага, – снова согласился Стив. Со словарным запасом у него сегодня была просто беда. – В смысле, не надо провожать. Завтра буду в порядке. Если не считать... – Он помахал рукой у лица. 

Они медленно побрели из переулка, а потом свернули на улице в одну сторону. То ли Баки было по пути, то ли он все-таки решил проводить. «Его дело, – подумал Стив. Упираться не было смысла. – Пусть идет куда хочет». 

– Что за странный способ искать ассистенток? – поинтересовался Стив минут через десять, чтобы отвлечься от боли в ребрах. – По подворотням.

Баки засмеялся. Мимо проехал автомобиль, и Баки придержал Стива за локоть, чтобы их не окатило грязной водой. 

– Шел от Венди. Знаешь, работает в магазинчике со сладостями, тут, на углу. – Баки неопределенно махнул рукой. – Рассчитывал, что она согласится, а ей родители запретили. Сказали, приличные девушки такого себе не позволяют. – Баки фыркнул. – Ну да, у нас цирк, а не монастырь. Тебе-то мама разрешит?

Стив промолчал. Он так и не научился спокойно думать о маминой смерти. Говорят, на всё нужно время.

– Эй, приятель, все нормально? – Видимо, Стив замолчал так надолго и лицо у него было такое, что даже учитывая обстоятельства, Баки заметил, что со Стивом что-то не в порядке.

– Думаю, мама была бы не против, – наконец сказал он. – Она говорила, – Стив сглотнул, – что оскорбить себя можешь только ты сам. Так что... цветное полосатое трико – не проблема.

– Я сочувствую, – сказал Баки.

Дальше они шли молча. 

– Ну что, – сказал Баки, когда Стив остановился у подъезда с явным намерением зайти, а не просто потому, что ему нужна была очередная передышка. – Блядский цирк Николаса Фьюри у Бруклинского моста.

– Не выражайся, – машинально отозвался Стив.

– Что? – Баки странно на него посмотрел, но комментировать не стал. – Жду тебя завтра в два. Объясню, что делать, костюм подошьем, если нужно будет, загримируем. Там все просто, сам увидишь.

* * *

Крысы пищали, кусали Стива за ноги, цеплялись за штанины, лезли выше. Руки были привязаны к стулу, от ужаса он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Мама подошла к двери, выключила в комнате свет и сказала:

– Всё будет хорошо, сынок. – А потом вышла, захлопнув дверь. 

Большая, тяжелая крыса залезла вверх по рубашке, оттягивая ткань, и укусила его за губу. Стив заорал и проснулся. 

Оказалось, что солнце стояло уже довольно высоко, Стив поднялся, поплескал в лицо ледяной водой и пошел на кухню. По радио рассказывали про нападения вьетконговцев на силы армии США в северной части Южного Вьетнама. Стив, дослушав речитатив ведущего про потери с обеих сторон, вздохнул, вылил в раковину недопитый чай – завтракать совсем расхотелось – и пошел к Бруклинскому мосту искать цирк Николаса Фьюри, надеясь, что это не дурацкий розыгрыш. После кошмаров ему всё казалось каким-то немного нереальным, и он бы не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что Баки ему приснился.

Найти цирк оказалось несложно. Когда Стив подошел к крайнему вагончику, цирк выглядел вымершим, хотя до представления оставалось всего три часа. Он, медленно оглядываясь, двинулся дальше, обошел шатер и заглянул внутрь. На арене Баки с двумя девчонками повторяли какой-то акробатический номер. Девчонки гнулись, как будто костей у них вообще не было, Баки по большей части служил для них подставкой: подсаживал, держал, переносил. Иногда они забирались на него одновременно. Стив подошел по проходу ближе к арене и окликнул:

– Баки.

Тот аккуратно поставил очередную девчонку на землю, повернулся и разулыбался:

– Стив! Как хорошо, что ты пришел! – Он крикнул через плечо: – Бекка, Дот, хватит репетиций, вы это скоро даже во сне будете повторять и грохнетесь с кроватей. – А потом снова обернулся к Стиву: – Пошли, познакомлю тебя с Эрскином, нашим фокусником. Он тебя будет пилить.

– Отлично, – хмыкнул Стив. 

Эрскин был занят и как-то сдавленно крикнул через дверь вагончика, что освободится и подойдет через полчаса.

– Да не торопись! – крикнул в ответ Баки. – Пойдем, Стив. У меня к тебе есть разговор.

Стив вопросительно приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая, все ли с Эрскином в порядке.

– Новый номер, наверное, придумывает, – пожал плечами Баки. 

Они двинулись обратно к шатру, и Баки начал объяснять:

– Слушай, у нас жонглер заболел, отравился с утра чем-то и не может выступать. Надо заменить номер. Обычно меня ставят метать ножи, но раньше у щита стояла ассистентка…

– А она сбежала, – понятливо закончил Стив. 

– Ну да. Постоишь вместо нее? Я сегодня не буду глаза завязывать. И слишком близко кидать не буду, не переживай. Сейчас я тебя обведу, пристреляюсь, ты посмотришь. Хорошо?

Особенно хорошо не было. Стив видел этого парня второй раз в жизни, и никаких оснований доверять ему кидать в себя ножи не находилось.

– А почему это номер для затыкания дыр? – спросил он наконец. – Звучит круто, людям наверняка бы понравилось.

– Боишься, что я не умею, да? – усмехнулся Баки. – Людям-то нравилось. А вот Лоррейн не очень. Она говорила, что на меня смотреть невозможно, когда я с ножами стою. Я предложил ей тоже завязывать глаза, но она послала меня к черту.

– И что, никого больше не нашлось?

– Бекка и Дот тоже отказываются. Ма говорит, что слишком старая для всего этого дерьма, и не хватало еще, чтобы собственный сын случайно ее прирезал, а больше девушек у нас нет.

– А я, по-твоему, девушка? – напряженно поинтересовался Стив. Тема всплывала уже второй раз.

– Нет, но сегодня выбирать не приходится, – развел руками Баки и улыбнулся так искренне, что обижаться на него было невозможно. – Не Эрскина же ставить. Или Дум-Дума, прости господи.

Баки засмеялся над только ему понятной шуткой. Видимо, Дум-Дум был совершенно неподходящей кандидатурой.

– А почему Бекка или… Дот не могут ассистировать фокуснику?

– Да у них номера связаны, когда Эрскин заканчивает, они уже начинают, совместить не получается.

Пока они болтали, Баки вытащил из фургончика, видимо, принадлежавшего ему, большой деревянный щит с концентрическими красно-белыми кругами, краска на которых слегка облупилась, поставил Стива перед ним по центру, попросил раскинуть руки и обвел мелком. Потом вынес ножи, каждый в своем чехле, и аккуратно разложил на траве.

– Отходи, – кивнул он. – Смотри, как работают профессионалы.

Стив фыркнул и отошел.

Баки брал ножи аккуратно, а потом быстро – казалось, не целясь, – метал в щит, каждый раз попадая в меловой контур. Это было впечатляюще и одновременно жутковато. 

– Ну вот, – как ни в чем не бывало обернулся Баки к Стиву. – Но я так делать не буду. Я буду делать так.

Он подошел к щиту, собрал ножи, снова разложил перед собой и, делая всё нарочито медленно, бросил их один за другим еще раз. Все они воткнулись в щит на расстоянии сантиметров в пятнадцать от контура.

– Видишь? – сказал Баки. – Тебе ничего не угрожает. Главное, не дергайся.

– Здорово, – кивнул Стив. – Если что – похороны за твой счет.

– Договорились, – хмыкнул Баки. – Стой спокойно и не бойся. Это важно.

– Я не боюсь, – машинально отозвался Стив.

Он встал к щиту, поднял руки, посмотрел на Баки и подумал, что Лоррейн была странной девицей. Глаза у Баки были яркие и такие теплые, что, глядя на него, хотелось улыбаться. 

Баки взял первый нож, и Стив с удивлением понял, что действительно не боится. Баки вызывал у него необъяснимое доверие. Стив, не переставая улыбаться, мысленно обругал себя идиотом, а потом Баки сказал:

– Стой ровно, я кидаю. – И в щит рядом с ухом воткнулся нож.

Минут через сорок, когда странной переваливающейся походкой подошел Эрскин, Баки уже объяснил, что и как будет выглядеть. Они обсудили артистические таланты Стива и решили, что лучше пусть Стив сидит в зале, а Баки вызовет его для своего номера добровольцем. После Баки выйдет Эрскин, предложит Стиву немного задержаться, и будет номер с распиливанием ящика.

– Я точно сэкономлю на похоронах, – пробормотал Стив.

Любовью к публичности Стив никогда не отличался, но рядом с Баки было легко, и все это было похоже на какую-то игру.

А потом Эрскин показал ящик, в котором Стив должен был согнуться в три погибели, и Стив потерял дар речи.

– Это вообще что? – спросил он наконец.

– Ящик. А что такое? – не понял Эрскин.

Ящик был раскрашен розовой краской и имел форму члена. Вернее, сбоку к нему была прибита аккуратно вырезанная фанера соответствующей формы. Стив хотел бы ошибиться, но это было невозможно.

– А почему он так выглядит? 

В воздухе повисло молчаливое «Я туда не полезу». 

– Блядский цирк, молодой человек, что вы хотите. А чем, вы думаете, жонглер работает? – Эрскин кивнул на коробку, которая стояла в углу. В ней аккуратными рядами лежали слегка потрепанные разноцветные члены.

– Между прочим, они в темноте светятся, – заметил Баки. 

Стив закрыл глаза и сжал переносицу, в свете новых знаний на секунду представив, какой номер мог придумывать Эрскин у себя в вагончике.

– Да ладно тебе, Стив. – Баки хлопнул его по плечу. – Чего ты там не видел. Ну подумаешь, член. Сам говорил, если тебя самого это не оскорбляет, то никто другой тоже не достанет.

«Меня оскорбляет», – подумал Стив, а вслух сказал: 

– Это безнравственно.

– О боже. – Баки закатил глаза. – Тебе не все равно, какой формы у жонглера кегли и ящик у фокусника? 

– Я думал это цирк, а не… – Стив замялся.

– Не что? Бордель? – разозлился Баки. – Может, ты думаешь, что Бекка и Дот…

– Нет. Не думаю. Извини. – Стив был упертым бараном, об этом знали все, кто был с ним хоть немного знаком. И с трудом признавал ошибки. Разве что перед мамой извиняться было легко, и вот теперь почему-то с Баки вырвалось само, без раздумий.

– Если кто-то после представления пытается подойти к девчонкам, – Баки криво усмехнулся, – дальше меня или Дум-Дума не уходят. 

– Ладно, – сдался Стив. – Показывайте, что нужно делать.

Эрскин открыл ящик, показал, как нужно лечь, вытянуться и вытолкнуть в дырки обувь на колодках, чтобы показать, что он, как положено, лежит в ящике, а потом подобрать ноги и сжаться в верхней его части.

Стив был невозможно тощим. У него все получилось. Сначала у него все получилось на репетиции, потом во время выступления. Он, раскинув руки, стоял у щита, пока голый по пояс Баки с подведенными глазами, манерно виляя бедрами, кидал в него ножи, потом на сцену вышел Эрскин и попросил «молодого человека задержаться на сцене, чтобы помочь выкатить этот ящик». Стив обнял гигантский розовый член, вытаскивая его на середину, и на секунду задумался, в какой момент он свернул не туда и чем он вообще сейчас занимается, но быстро выкинул эти мысли из головы, как неуместные в данный момент.

Потом он лежал внутри фанерного члена и вертел головой, публика хохотала как ненормальная, а Стив думал, что Баки точно должен ему за это пиво.

* * *

Пиво Баки поставил и упросил поучаствовать в представлении еще раз.

– Мы послезавтра уезжаем, Стив. Завтра последнее представление. Воскресенье же. – Баки скорчил умильную гримасу. 

Стив вообще не понимал, почему согласился – Баки действовал на него совершенно завораживающе. 

– Ладно, хорошо, – сказал он. – Только ради тебя.

Стив подумал, что выпил слишком много, иначе бы точно такого не ляпнул. Но Баки только засмеялся:

– Первый раз ради меня кто-то лезет в гигантский член. Я ценю. Спасибо, Стив.

Когда они вывалились из бара и двинулись вниз по улице, Стива окликнули. Если это можно так назвать.

– Хэй, ребята! Вы только посмотрите, кто идет. Роджерс с личным телохранителем.

Большой Билли со своей сворой перешел улицу и двинулся им навстречу. 

– Извини, – вздохнул Стив. – Кажется, я завтра не смогу вам помочь.

А потом пошел вперед, оттерев Баки в сторону, хотя, скажем прямо, Баки не так просто было куда-то оттереть. Но Стив шел так, будто никакого Баки тут вовсе не было. Баки с интересом посмотрел на это представление пару секунд, а потом радостно помахал рукой Большому Билли и крикнул:

– Эй, приятель. Мне понравилась твоя задница в прошлый раз. Может, повторим?

После этого всё завертелось.

Вдвоем против четверых шансов у них было маловато, но на их счастье из бара вышли еще двое парней, с которыми Баки успел немного поболтать за стойкой, так что драка закончилась без особых потерь. Их неожиданные союзники пожали Стиву и Баки руки и отправились домой, Баки потер плечо, выругался и спросил:

– Ты как?

– Нормально, – невнятно отозвался Стив, прижимая верхнюю губу, чтобы остановить текущую из носа кровь. – Не стоило тебе вмешиваться.

– Да не за что, приятель, – усмехнулся Баки. – Всегда пожалуйста.

– Спасибо, – вздохнул Стив. – Но это было мое дело, тебе и правда не нужно было…

– Я так и понял, – согласился Баки. – Часто у тебя такие дела? Парни выглядели решительно настроенными.

– Думаю, Билли Миллер не успокоится, пока не отделает меня до полусмерти где-нибудь в подворотне.

– И чем же ты его так достал? 

– Его отец – директор местной школы. Он собирался избираться в городской муниципалитет, – неохотно ответил Стив. – А я написал статью об этой школе и его сыне. Ее напечатали в местной газете. Ну и...

– Плакала его карьера, – понятливо закончил Баки. – И что они теперь от тебя хотят?

– Чтобы я написал опровержение, – скривился Стив. – Поскольку опорочил его честное имя.

Баки фыркнул.

– Не в том смысле, пошляк.

– Конечно, не в том. – Баки засмеялся громче. – Я так понимаю, писать ты ничего не будешь.

– Ну почему не буду, – усмехнулся Стив. – Люди любят истории с продолжением.

– А ты не хочешь обратиться в полицию? – Баки стал серьезным. – Ребята-то, похоже, сильно расстроились. А если ты не напишешь опровержение...

– Конечно, не напишу, – взвился Стив. – Это была совершенно скотская история, моя соседка, Марта, ходит в эту школу, она рассказала мне, и я потом проверил, все так и было. А без полиции разберусь уж как-нибудь, я не беспомощный.

– Не заводись, я понял, понял. – Баки примирительно хлопнул Стива по спине.

Стив скривился и ушел из-под руки. Баки вздохнул еще раз, пощупал свое плечо и сказал:

– Ножи завтра точно отменяются. Фьюри меня убьёт. Надеюсь, Дернье сможет выступать.

– А кто это? – машинально спросил Стив, радуясь, что они закончили предыдущий разговор. Они медленно шли вниз по улице, кровь у Стива уже почти остановилась, и он перестал запрокидывать голову.

– Жонглер, который вчера отравился. А вот ассистентки для Эрскина у нас по-прежнему нет. Ты как? Справишься завтра? 

– А на что похоже? – скривился Стив.

– Ну я даже не знаю, – задумчиво протянул Баки, забежав на пару шагов вперед и разглядывая лицо Стива в слабом свете уличных фонарей. – Тебе бы умыться. 

Стив вздохнул.

Баки опять дошел с ним до дома, на этот раз у подъезда Стив кивнул головой в сторону двери и спросил:

– Зайдешь?

– Ага, спасибо. Тоже умоюсь, если ты не против. А то Фьюри перестанет в город выпускать. Ни дня без драки.

– Добро пожаловать в мой мир, – буркнул Стив и приглашающе открыл дверь.

В коридоре было темно, лампочка перегорела еще на прошлой неделе. Но вспоминал Стив об этом только вечером, когда возвращался с работы, а разворачиваться и тащиться обратно в магазин за лампочкой не было ни сил, ни желания. 

Стив стащил куртку и ботинки и, пройдя в комнату, щелкнул выключателем. 

– Ванная там, – махнул он рукой. 

Но Баки не обратил на это внимания, он прошел в комнату вслед за Стивом и замер, разглядывая фотографии, которыми были завешаны все стены.

– Здорово, – сказал он наконец, проводя пальцем по рамке фотографии девочки на роликах, снятой на Кони-Айленде. – Так ты и журналист, и фотограф?

– Нет, – неохотно отозвался Стив. – Ни тот, ни другой. Просто так вышло.

– Ясно.

Баки не стал настаивать, видимо, по тону Стива догадавшись, что обсуждать эту тему он не хочет, и Стив в очередной раз подумал, как с Баки легко. Легко говорить о неловких вещах, легко оставить при себе свои секреты, легко быть самим собой. Чувство было непривычным и вызывало нечто похожее на легкую эйфорию. 

Баки умылся быстро, а пока Стив плескался и застирывал рубашку, нагрёб из холодильника льда в полотенце и сунул ему в руки на выходе из ванной.

– Поздновато, но лучше, чем ничего, – прокомментировал он. – Приложи к лицу.

Стив прижал пакет к носу, сходил в спальню и вернулся с банкой мази.

– От синяков. – Он протянул её Баки.

Банка была большая, и Баки, глядя на неё, засмеялся.

– Да ты, я гляжу, не шутил, да? Тебе она правда часто нужна.

Стив молча налил ему чаю. Баки благодарно кивнул, отхлебнул пару раз, потом расстегнул рубашку, стянул правый рукав и начал втирать мазь в плечо.

Стив сидел, подперев голову полотенцем со льдом, и завороженно следил за пальцами, кружащими по блестящей коже, потом, не глядя, взял маленький сине-белый мячик, лежавший на столе, и машинально бросил в стену. Мяч отскочил от противоположной стены, потом от другой, чуть повыше окна, потом от третьей, почти над головой у Стива. Он протянул руку и так же бездумно поймал его, продолжая таращиться на чужое плечо.

Пальцы Баки замерли, и это заставило Стива очнуться. 

– Что такое? – спросил Стив.

Баки смотрел на него с интересом.

– Ну, это сейчас было здорово. Долго тренировался? – И, увидев недоуменный взгляд Стива, пояснил: – Я про мячик.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Стив. – Просто привычка. Всегда так делал. 

– А можешь еще раз?

Стив снова кинул мячик, тот три раза отскочил от стен и вернулся к Стиву, ничего не задев по пути, хотя – учитывая, что они сидели на кухне – шансов было немного.

– Да это просто, – объяснил Стив. – Угол падения равен углу отражения, и всё в таком духе… В общем, несложно.

– Ага, – согласился Баки. – Хочешь, я брошу, и посмотрим, что будет?

– Нет уж, – засмеялся Стив, кидая подтаявший лед в раковину.

Баки осмотрел его лицо и решил:

– Вроде ничего. Завтра должно быть лучше. – Он застегнул рубашку и допил чай одним глотком. 

– Ладно, спасибо за мазь, я пойду.

– Увидимся, – кивнул Стив.

* * *

На следующий день, когда Стив подошел к цирку, тот был похож на разрытый муравейник. Баки он нашел у шатра. Судя по всему, тот помогал его убирать.

– Что происходит? – крикнул Стив, стараясь перекричать гомон вокруг.

Баки на секунду обернулся, продолжая медленно стравливать какой-то трос.

– Стив! Слушай, у меня к тебе дело. Давай вечером часов в девять встретимся в баре... или нет. – Он дернул головой. – Тогда опять придется драться, а мне бы поговорить. Давай я зайду к тебе, ладно? И все расскажу.

– Я так понимаю, представления не будет? – уточнил Стив.

– Не, извини приятель. Не успел предупредить. Не до того, сам видишь.

– Барнс, не спи! – заорал кто-то с другой стороны шатра.

– Ясно. Жду в девять, – кивнул Стив. – Не отвлекайся.

* * *

Вечером Баки пришел с рюкзаком, бросил его у порога и прошел на кухню. Сел на табурет и потер руками лицо. Стив налил ему чаю.

– Тут такое дело, – начал Баки. По нему было видно, что чувствует он себя неловко. – У Фьюри проблемы с городскими властями: то ли встали мы якобы без разрешения, то ли чувства граждан оскорбили, то ли налоги не заплатили... В общем, с кем-то он там плохо договорился, они наложили арест на цирковое имущество до выяснения. Поэтому Фьюри велел нам разбежаться на месяц или два и не высовываться, пока он решает вопросы. 

– Оу, – отозвался Стив. – Понятно. И какое у тебя ко мне дело?

– Можно я у тебя поживу? Я заплачу за аренду. Ты не думай, нас ни в чем не обвиняют, это дела Фьюри. В смысле, ты не будешь меня покрывать, ничего противозаконного. Просто надо где-то пожить. А отдельная квартира дорого обойдется, да пока я ее найду еще... – Баки приподнял брови и сделал жалобно-идиотское лицо. – Пустишь?

– Придурок, – засмеялся Стив. – На диване поместишься? Он не очень большой.

– Спасибо, приятель, – улыбнулся Баки. – Ты не представляешь, где мне приходилось спать.

– Даже думать не хочу, – фыркнул Стив. – Учитывая ваш реквизит.

– Да ладно тебе, не будь таким снобом. 

– Я залезал в гигантский фанерный член. Я не сноб. Пей свой чай.

* * *

С утра за завтраком Баки спросил:

– Ты решил, сколько стоит твое терпение и смирение?

– Что? – вяло спросил не до конца проснувшийся Стив. – Какое терпение?

– Твое. Твое терпение и смирение.

– Терпение и смирение – это вообще не про меня. Вряд ли они могут сколько-нибудь стоить.

– Ну тебе придется смириться с моим присутствием и терпеть меня целый месяц или даже больше, – жизнерадостно объяснил Баки. – Это необходимо чем-то компенсировать.

– А, – Стив махнул рукой, – забудь. Поделим счета в конце месяца. И еду себе покупай сам. У меня не хватит на двоих. 

– Как насчет арендной платы?

– Да не надо мне ничего. Считай, что заполучил мой диван бесплатно.

– Я понял, ладно, что-нибудь придумаю, – кивнул Баки.

Стив хотел спать и особенного внимания на эти слова не обратил. 

– А ты не знаешь, где бы мне поискать работу? Если считать, что я ничего не умею? – спросил Баки, когда Стив допил кофе и, похоже, пришел в себя.

– На заводе, – сразу же отозвался Стив. – Тебя возьмут без проблем, зарплата каждые две недели. Можешь отработать месяц или полтора и потом уйти. Грузчиком в доки тоже можно, это тут недалеко, но работа тяжелее. Ну, могильщиком еще. Там точно возьмут без вопросов.

– Шикарно, – обрадовался Баки. – Даже не знаю, что и выбрать. 

Стив фыркнул и пошел собираться.

– А чем ты сам занимаешься? – спросил Баки, когда они уже спускались по лестнице. – Ну, кроме того, что нарываешься на неприятности.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Работаю. 

– Всё так плохо, что не хочешь рассказывать? 

– Да нет, не особенно. Работаю в фотостудии. Проявляю пленки, печатаю фотографии, иногда езжу фотографировать по заказу. Мистер Колдфилд – хозяин студии – дружил с мамой, так что когда мне пришлось уйти из колледжа, он взял меня на работу.

– А как же этот директор школы? Ты же сказал, что писал про него статью в газету?

– Писал, – кивнул Стив. Они уже вышли из подъезда и шли по залитой солнцем улице. – Если бы мне захотелось себе польстить, я бы сказал, что я внештатный корреспондент. Но на самом деле... – Он скептически поморщился, выражая отношение к своим усилиям. – Мои статьи нечасто берут. В основном журнал «Бруклинские домохозяйки». Ну, знаешь, репортаж с фестиваля домашних пирогов, отчет о конкурсе на лучшую шляпку в эти выходные на Кони-Айленде, заметка о юбилейном параде воскресной школы и всё в таком духе. Но иногда, бывает, везет. 

– Это как в случае с директором? – засмеялся Баки. – Вот уж повезло так повезло.

Он машинально несколько раз согнул пальцы со сбитыми во время прошлой драки костяшками.

– Это называется честная и независимая журналистика, чтоб ты знал, – наставительно сказал Стив. – И в любом случае, лучше так, чем писать рекламу для швейной мастерской.

Баки в ответ хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, вместо этого на ходу ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, а потом притянул к себе и заметил:

– С твоей любовью к дракам, могу представить, как ты пишешь.

– Да нормально я пишу, и не обязательно получается как с директором. – Стив эмоционально взмахнул руками, но от Баки не отстранился. – В прошлом году брали много фотографий со Всемирной выставки, например. Потом, правда, мне разбили камеру во время гарлемских протестов, но ты бы там тоже не стал стоять и молчать. Знаешь, я как-то раз снимал демонстрацию женщин против совместного обучения черных и белых, и, господи, нельзя быть грубым с женщинами, да? Но это было ужасно. 

Стив сам не знал, зачем все это рассказывает, но слова лились из него потоком. Видимо, ему давно было нужно выговориться, но до сих пор было некому. 

– Я хочу, чтобы в том, что я делаю, был смысл, чтобы что-то менялось, мир становился лучше или хотя бы не хуже, чем он есть, понимаешь? 

– Понимаю, – согласился Баки, и на лице у него было выражение, которое Стив не смог интерпретировать. – Конечно, понимаю.

По дороге они остановились у будки на углу, и Стив попросил сделать для Баки второй ключ от квартиры, а потом дошел с ним до автобусной остановки, объяснил, где ему нужно сойти и куда идти дальше, чтобы добраться до завода.

– Увидимся вечером, приятель, – махнул рукой Баки, забираясь в автобус.

Стив поймал себя на том, что ему нравится знать, что вечером они снова увидятся. А потом завтра утром, и следующим вечером тоже. Но рассуждать о причинах он не стал, а вместо этого развернулся и пошел на работу, времени уже было порядочно.

* * *

Вечером следующего дня, когда Стив вернулся домой, Баки сказал:

– Мы договорились с ребятами встретиться сегодня в «Сладких костях», рассказать, кто что решил, чтобы не теряться. Хочешь со мной? 

– Нет, не стоит, – отказался Стив. – Я там буду некстати. 

– Да ты половину наших уже знаешь. И потом, ты с нами выступал, никто не будет против. Пойдем.

Стив бы мог поспорить и отказаться: с тем, чтобы поспорить, у него никогда проблем не возникало, но с Баки не хотелось спорить, с Баки хотелось соглашаться, независимо от того, что он предлагал. Стив подумал, что это может плохо для него кончиться, а потом подумал, что может и хорошо, и кивнул.

В баре было накурено и весело. Бекка и Дот играли в углу в дартс с кем-то, кого Стив не знал. 

– Это Фэлсворт, – наклонившись к уху, чтобы было слышно, сказал Баки. – Анальная клоунада. У них с Гейбом реприза.

Стив вздохнул, но комментировать не стал. Они подошли к столику. Почти все уже собрались и успели выпить по кружке пива. Разговор был оживленным, мать Баки с Беккой решили съездить к родственникам в Чикаго. Их фургончик не арестовали, как остальное цирковое имущество, потому что они в это время что-то на нем то ли отвозили, то ли привозили – Стив не понял, но переспрашивать не стал. Словом, мать звала Баки с собой, но тот отказался. 

– У Стива отличный диван, и меня уже приняли на работу. – Баки посмотрел на Стива и радостно улыбнулся.

– Мой диван, – серьезно кивнул в ответ Стив. – Перед ним невозможно устоять. Лучший продавленный диван для карликов на всем Восточном побережье. У тебя и шансов не было.

– Передай от меня привет тёте Мегги. – Баки повернулся обратно к матери.

– Тёте Пегги, – фыркнула миссис Барнс совершенно с теми же интонациями, что и Баки. – Не хочешь – как хочешь. Тебе, слава богу, не десять лет, и я больше не обязана за тобой присматривать.

Баки довольно кивнул и обнял Стива за плечи.

Остальные тоже стали делиться своими успехами: выяснилось, что Гейб и Дернье нашли работу на стройке, Дот – официанткой в кафе, остальные тоже пристроились кто куда. Тех, кто не успел ничего придумать, разбирали более удачно устроившиеся, и к концу вечера с будущим на ближайшее время определились все. Баки с каждым обменялся адресами, и они договорились, что сообщат друг другу, как только появятся новости от Фьюри.

* * *

– Стив, – крикнул Баки из комнаты как-то вечером. – А у тебя есть что-нибудь кроме монографий о войне?

Заспанный Стив вышел из спальни, на ходу потирая глаза. Спал он по-прежнему плохо и иногда отключался по вечерам, приходя с работы.

– На полке у окна посмотри, – зевнул он.

– «Последняя пуля»? «Безоговорочная капитуляция»? «На западном фронте…» – Баки наклонив голову читал названия на корешках. – Стив, ты серьезно?

– Ну что такое? У меня нет дамских романов. У мамы были медицинские справочники, если тебе интересно. 

– В целом, я даже не удивлен, – вздохнул Баки. – Ты с детства был такой... воинственный?

– Идем поедим, а? – предложил Стив, игнорируя его вопрос.

– Стив, – спросил Баки, отхлебывая кофе, потому что умел добиваться своего, а еще, видимо, потому, что на этот раз не чувствовал особого напряжения в голосе Стива, когда тот отказался отвечать на его вопрос. – А кем ты хотел стать, когда был маленьким?

– Летчиком, – ответил Стив, криво усмехнувшись. 

– Военным?

– Да нет, просто хотел летать.

Баки вопросительно покосился на стеллаж с книгами, видневшийся в проеме кухонной двери. Стив вздохнул и объяснил:

– Когда отец погиб в сорок пятом, мы не знали, что случилось. Официально он служил в инженерных войсках, но на самом деле… – Стив пожал плечами. – Всё было засекречено. Мама хранила его письма, в некоторых было закрашено всё, кроме «Дорогая Сара» и «Поцелуй за меня Стива». Мне просто хотелось разобраться, понимаешь? Что там вообще происходило. Так что я… – Стив хмуро потер лоб и закончил: – Пытался понять. 

– Мне жаль, – сказал Баки. – Извини, что спросил.

– Я никогда не видел его, – покачал головой Стив. – Но мама очень переживала, писала запросы всяким армейским чиновникам, в конце концов нам сказали, что он был военнопленным в Японии, его расстреляли сразу после Хиросимы. Как он там оказался, мы так и не узнали. Ну а потом, не то чтобы это стало привычкой… Но я захотел понять... – Стив плавно взмахнул рукой, показывая что-то большое. – Про войны вообще. Как это получается, что столько людей вдруг... – Он вздохнул и оборвал себя на полуслове. – Не важно. 

– И как? – спросил Баки.– Понял что-нибудь?

– Нет, – покачал головой Стив. – Но я все еще пытаюсь. 

Он кивнул головой на радио. Там как раз передавали очередные новости о бомбардировках тропы Хо Ши Мина, и Баки сделал погромче. 

Когда новости закончились, Стив допил чай и, поставив чашку на стол, сказал:

– А книжки посмотри у меня в спальне. В правом шкафу есть приключения и фантастика.

– Ну и кто ты после этого, – возмутился Баки в спину уходящему Стиву.

* * *

Неделю ничего особенного не происходило, если не считать того, что Стив теперь жил не один, и это было без преувеличения здорово. А к концу недели он слёг с ангиной. В пятницу он лежал под одеялом с горлом, обмотанным шерстяным шарфом, и страдал. То есть, вообще-то, он пытался это скрыть, но получалось плохо. В комнату зашел Баки, посмотрел на его скорбное лицо, поставил на тумбочку чашку с горячим чаем и сочувственно спросил, присаживаясь рядом:

– Так сильно болит? 

Стив помотал головой. Потом вздохнул и еле слышно просипел:

– Работу пропущу.

Баки аккуратно потрогал лоб и заметил:

– Уже вечер, приятель, ты и так ее пропустил. А завтра суббота.

– Другую работу, – поморщился Стив. Слегка замялся и пояснил: – Там платят хорошо. Я думал к вечеру подняться, но стало еще хуже.

– Может, я смогу помочь? – спросил Баки. – Выйти вместо тебя. Если там ничего сложного.

Стив мельком удивился, насколько легко и без раздумий Баки подписался неизвестно на что, потом решил, что вряд ли он смог бы чем-то удивить Баки, протянул ему с тумбочки первую подвернувшуюся под руку книгу и спросил:

– Можешь прочитать?

– Что? – удивился Баки. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе почитал? Ну давай.

– Я подрабатываю на радио, – объяснил Стив и сморщился. Говорить было все-таки очень больно. – Читаю там одну историю по вечерам два раза в месяц.

– А, ну ладно, давай попробую, – кивнул Баки. – Ты там какой-нибудь военный роман читаешь? 

Стив неопределенно мотнул головой, Баки открыл книжку в том месте, где лежала закладка, и с выражением прочитал:

– «Но, чтобы цензура не казалась слишком скучной, он изобретал для себя всякие забавы. "Смерть определениям!" – объявил он однажды и начал вычеркивать из каждого письма, проходившего через его руки, все наречия и прилагательные. Назавтра Йоссариан объявил войну артиклям. Но особую изобретательность он проявил на следующий день, вымарав в письмах всё, кроме определенных и неопределенных артиклей». – Баки оторвался от книжки и немного виновато заметил: – Наверное, это должно было быть смешно. 

Стив поморщился и кивнул, предлагая Баки продолжить, и тот принялся читать дальше. Когда страница закончилась, он вопросительно посмотрел на Стива. Тот еле слышно просипел: 

– Вроде нормально. Сходишь за меня? Если кто-нибудь начнет орать, что их это не устраивает, разворачивайся и уходи...

– Да я разберусь, Стив, не переживай, – перебил его Баки и легко похлопал по одеялу в районе колена. 

– Ты не обязан всё это выслушивать, – все-таки закончил Стив.

– Ладно, ладно, я понял. Давай адрес.

Стив написал адрес на клочке бумажки, обвел карандашом время, 21:00, и название радиостанции – «Звезда Говарда». Баки фыркнул, увидев его, а Стив развел руками. Говард был феноменально самовлюбленным и одновременно феноменально богатым человеком, так что радио с таким нелепым названием, видимо, было нужно, чтобы его гениальные мысли и идеи услышало как можно больше народу. И еще ради смеха. Дурацкий вечерний эфир, где Стив читал истории про супергероев, точно существовал только ради последнего. 

Когда Баки ушел, Стив задремал, но через час с небольшим проснулся, включил радио и нашел нужную волну – пришло время супергеройского вечернего эфира. Капитан Справедливость должен был обсуждать со своим другом Марти предыдущую операцию и планировать следующую. Стив услышал голос Баки, легко узнаваемый даже по радио, и выдохнул с облегчением: замена всех устроила. Но послушав с минуту, осознал, что это катастрофа. 

Текст был правильным, но читал его Баки так, что у Стива складывалось впечатление, будто Капитан Справедливость мечтал вовсе не о справедливости, а о том, как бы залезть Марти в штаны. Стив с ужасом смотрел на радио, которое говорило низким соблазнительным голосом Баки: «Сегодня ночью ты был безупречен. Надеюсь, следующая операция пройдет не хуже этой». Слово «операция» Баки произнес таким многозначительным тоном, что у Стива не было и шанса подумать о военных действиях. «Конечно, капитан, ты же знаешь, я на многое способен, если у меня для этого есть стимул», – доносилось из радио.

Если Стив правильно трактовал намеки Баки – не то чтобы для них было большое пространство – Марти была нужна стимуляция, включающая в себя как минимум рот Марти и капитанский член. Или, возможно, наоборот, член Марти и капитанский рот. Или и то и другое по очереди. Стив поймал себя на мыслях о минете под хриплый голос Баки и в отчаянии застонал. С появлением Баки количество членов на единицу существования Стива увеличилось противоестественным образом.

* * *

– Баки, что это, черт возьми, было? – От злости и адреналина у Стива даже горло почти прошло. Поэтому, когда около полуночи Баки вернулся домой, Стив почти налетел на него.

– Хей, что случилось? Ты чего не спишь? – удивился Баки. – Иди ложись. – И несмотря на возмущенные выкрики Стива, стал подпихивать его к спальне. И видит бог, Баки обладал какой-то магией, потому что раньше никому не удавалось упихать Стива туда, куда он не хотел.

– Я обо всем договорился, не переживай так, – сказал Баки, затолкав Стива под одеяло. – Когда я пришел, Говард заставил меня прочитать пробный текст.

– Говард? – удивился Стив. – Он нечасто сам заходит на радио.

– Ага, ну, повезло. Так вот, я прочитал, и он пришел в восторг, хохотал так, что я думал, с ним припадок сделается. На следующей неделе он предлагает нам почитать похождения Кэпа по ролям. – Голос у Баки снова стал низким и немного хриплым. – Я буду твоим верным помощником, Кэп. Вместе до конца. 

Стив слабо пнул Баки коленом из-под одеяла.

– Какой ты придурок, это же просто ужас. Я не буду разыгрывать эту пошлятину.

– Это не пошлятина, это любовь! – пафосно сообщил Баки. – Они созданы друг для друга, Стив! Не будь занудой.

– Уйди с глаз моих, – промычал в подушку Стив.

Баки хмыкнул и, пожелав спокойной ночи, ушел спать, через пять минут вернулся, поставил на тумбочку чашку горячего чая и ушел окончательно.

* * *

Еще два дня Баки преданно таскал Стиву лекарства из аптеки и чай с медом и лимоном, а еще читал вслух. Он зашел к Стиву как-то вечером, посетовал, что ему скучно, а со Стивом из-за ангины даже поговорить нельзя, плюхнулся на кровать и, стянув с тумбочки ту самую книжку, начал читать вслух, комментируя прочитанное. Сюжет, как и следовало ожидать, заиграл новыми красками.

Потом Стиву стало легче, и еще через пару дней он вышел на работу. Так что, когда в конце недели Баки причесывался перед большим зеркалом в коридоре, собираясь на танцы, Стив был в совершеннейшем порядке. Он сидел в комнате на диване и бездумно кидал мячик, тот отскакивал от стен и пола, летая по каким-то сумасшедшим траекториям. Баки, похоже, уже начал к этому привыкать и не пытался уклониться, когда тот пролетал мимо, зная, что Стив не ошибается. Баки последний раз глянул на себя в зеркало, потом повернулся в сторону комнаты и спросил:

– Стив, ты точно сегодня никуда не пойдешь?

– Да нет, говорю же, иди на свои танцы без меня.

– А еще куда-нибудь пойдешь?

– Никуда не пойду, буду сидеть дома как приклеенный. В чем дело-то? Хочешь привести сюда подружку? Так ты так и скажи, я могу уйти погулять на пару часов.

– Нет! Не надо никуда уходить, – как-то излишне нервно отозвался Баки. – Я читал вчерашние газеты – вторую статью про твоего директора. Ты там не постеснялся в выражениях.

– Ну он же не стесняется бить мне морду, – резонно заметил Стив. – Хотя и не своими руками. А при чем тут танцы?

– Не хочу, чтобы ты вечером возвращался домой один, – честно объяснил Баки. – Он же небось впадет в раж после этой статьи.

– Не волнуйся, ко мне на работу уже приходили копы. Позвонили в редакцию, им сказали, где меня найти, представляешь? Кто-то сверху велел разобраться, что тут происходит, так они явились спрашивать, правда ли всё, что я написал. Просили рассказать подробности.

– И ты рассказал?

– А с чего бы мне врать полиции, – пожал плечами Стив. – Согласись, это было бы как-то странно. Моя совесть чиста.

– Ладно, хорошо. Я рад, что об этом наконец узнала полиция, хотя для этого им лично пришлось к тебе явиться. Думаешь, это поможет, и те придурки отстанут от тебя?

– Да, я уверен, – убежденно ответил Стив. – Если со мной что-нибудь случится, от них теперь не отвяжутся. Не думаю, что кто-то хочет зайти так далеко. 

Баки согласно кивнул, еще раз пригладил волосы и сказал уже совсем другим тоном:

– Кстати о подружках, если у тебя есть девчонка, а я вам тут мешаю – ты только скажи. Я всегда могу уйти на вечер, а в выходные так и вовсе на всю ночь. И я сплю как убитый, если что, и… Короче, если у тебя из-за меня лишние сложности...

– Нет, никаких сложностей, – отозвался Стив. Разговор о девушках нервировал его намного сильнее разговоров и полиции и драках. Мячик стукнулся об дверь над ухом у Баки и вернулся обратно в комнату. – У меня никого нет. А ты, если хочешь, можешь привести кого-нибудь в гости. Я уже сказал, что найду чем заняться, чтобы вам не мешать. 

– Приятель, не такая уж я свинья, чтобы выставлять тебя из собственного дома. Как-нибудь уж разберусь, куда пойти с девушкой. – Баки укоризненно посмотрел на Стива, а потом снова улыбнулся своей яркой улыбкой. – Точно не хочешь со мной? Может, на этот раз обойдется без драк, повеселимся?

– Нет, спасибо.

Стив в четвертый раз за день отказался, и Баки ушел. Дверь захлопнулась, и мячик Стива влетел в стопку книг, громоздившихся около дивана. Книги с грохотом упали на пол, мячик закатился под шкаф, а Стив почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение от произведенных разрушений, удивляясь сам себе.

* * *

Несмотря на заверения Стива, Баки все-таки увидел его с девушкой в те же выходные. Было раннее воскресное утро, Баки выскочил купить кофе, который кончился еще позавчера, но оба забывали его купить, а когда вернулся, застал Стива, пререкающегося Пегги:

– Не буду я, и не уговаривай даже. Это не смешно. 

– Ну Стив. – Пегги состроила брови домиком. – Честное слово, больше некому.

– Что значит некому, – возмутился Стив. – Сама и играй.

– Я буду злой королевой.

– Да всегда же была толпа девчонок, что вдруг случилось-то?

– У нас экзамены скоро, никто не хочет терять целый день. Стиви, пожалуйста.

– Привет! – громко сказал Баки и хлопнул дверью. – Я принес кофе!

– Здорово, – преувеличенно радостно отозвался Стив, обернувшись к Баки, и сделал страшные глаза, пытаясь намекнуть, чтоб Баки ему подыграл. – Пегги, хочешь кофе? Мы как раз собирались попить кофе и идти в… э-э-э...

– Может, ты представишь меня девушке, – перебил Баки, заглушая его неловкое мычание, и, видимо, давая возможность сориентироваться.

– Да, извини. Пегги, это Баки. Баки, это Пегги.

– Какое чудесное имя, – обворожительно улыбнулся Баки. – Прямо как у моей тети. Я по ней ужасно скучаю. Можно, я буду звать тебя тетей Пегги?

– Баки, – укоризненно сказал Стив, а потом повернулся к Пегги и добавил: – Извини. 

Баки сделал вид, что ничего не услышал, и поинтересовался:

– Так о чем речь? 

– Ни о чем, – быстро сказал Стив.

– Нам нужна Белоснежка, – одновременно с ним ответила Пегги, с первого взгляда оценив любовь Баки к балагану. – Для представления в Центральном парке. А Стив не хочет.

– Даже не начинай опять, – рассердился Стив.

– Белоснежка! – непонятно чему обрадовался Баки. – Это же отлично! Я спасу тебя, прекрасная тетя Пегги! Я буду Белоснежкой! Я буду такой божественной Белоснежкой, что весь парк сбежится на меня посмотреть.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – немедленно отозвался Стив, который не знал, то ли ему сердиться, то ли смеяться.

У Пегги на лице отразилось всё, что она думает, но вслух она спросила:

– У тебя точно получится? Ты когда-нибудь переодевался в девушку?

– Да я вообще на самом деле девушка. Ну, то есть, не совсем девушка. Я леди преклонных годов. А парнем просто притворяюсь для смеха. Не переживай, все будет нормально.

Пегги с сомнением оглядела Баки, но, поскольку выбора у нее не было, она снова повернулась к Стиву:

– Гнома-то ты сыграешь? Костюм у тебя с прошлого раза остался.

Стив кивнул.

– Надо же присмотреть за этим придурком.

– Мы отличный тандем, признай это! – довольно сказал Баки, закидывая руку на плечо Стиву. – Я буду твоей Белоснежкой, а ты моим гномом.

Стив беззлобно пихнул Баки в бок. Пегги удивленно на них покосилась, но снова промолчала.

* * *

– Что нужно делать? – жизнерадостно спросил Баки, когда они вышли из дома и двинулись в сторону остановки. – Напомни мне, что там положено играть.

– Просто Белоснежку, – отозвался Стив. – Это не спектакль, это живая картина. У нас будет огороженная поляна, и мы будем изображать жизнь Белоснежки с гномами. Ходить туда-сюда, разговаривать. – Стив неопределенно помахал рукой. – Всякое такое. Ну и желающие будут с нами фотографироваться, конечно. Большая часть выручки – это фотографии. И бога ради, – Стив остановился, потянув Баки за руку, так что тому тоже пришлось остановиться и обернуться, – веди себя прилично.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь! – возмутился Баки.

– Я реалист, – хмыкнул Стив.

– Слушай, а какой ты гном? – спросил Баки. Они уже добрались до парка и шли к деревянному строению, где их ждала Пегги и разномастные актеры. – Дай угадаю. Ты Соня? Чихун? Нет, не похоже. Скромник? Да?

Стив покраснел.

– Я угадал? Серьезно?

– Нет. Вообще-то Ворчун.

Баки засмеялся.

– Господи, точно. Как я не догадался. Мистер Ворчун и заноза в заднице.

– Заткнись, придурок, – буркнул Стив.

* * *

День прошел на удивление хорошо. Баки флиртовал с гномами, злой королевой, посетителями, а чаще всего со Стивом. Когда Пегги, как и положено злой королеве, принесла им яблоко, Баки, забрав его, вынул откуда-то из складок платья нож и плотоядно улыбнулся Пегги. Зрители, проходившие мимо, заулюлюкали. Но Баки только разрезал его пополам и, отдав половину Стиву, сел на бревно на краю поляны, кокетливо поправив оборки длинного подола.

– Интересная у тебя работа. Работы, – задумчиво сообщил Баки. 

– М-м-м. – Стив откусил от яблока и сощурился на солнце. – Я еще иногда по воскресеньям посетителей с животными в зоопарке рисую. Хочу накопить денег, приходится браться за любые подработки. – Стив на секунду замолчал, а потом с чувством добавил: – Вообще-то, терпеть не могу эту клоунаду.

– А мне всегда нравилось выступать, – мечтательно сказал Баки. – Наверное, это и не удивительно. Я бы хотел попробовать играть в театре или в кино. 

Стив кивнул, не сразу сообразив, что тут сказать, а Баки быстро перевел тему:

– А у вас с Пегги... – Он намекающе приподнял брови, не закончив предложение.

– Мы дружим, угу, – согласился Стив, который смотрел в сторону и пропустил все намеки. – Ну, вроде того. Учились вместе.

– Где?

– Колледж искусств. Только я не доучился один год. Но когда нашим перепадают подработки, меня тоже зовут. Пегги очень… активная.

– Сдается мне, приятель, – усмехнулся Баки, – она к тебе неровно дышит. 

– Да-да, – скептично покивал Стив. – Меня все обожают. Я ж просто душка.

– Хей. Нельзя быть таким унылым. – Баки состроил дурацкую рожу, которая в сочетании с костюмом Белоснежки смотрелась особенно нелепо.

Стив фыркнул и расслабился.

– Я Ворчун, мне положено. Идем, подбери юбки, нас зовут фотографироваться.

* * *

– Ты не знаешь, что со мной не так? – спросил Стив через пару дней. Дело было поздно вечером, и Стив только что вернулся домой. Он как раз успел снять ботинки и шел мимо Баки в свою комнату, когда задал этот вопрос. По голосу Стива кто угодно бы догадался, что тот зол как тысяча чертей.

– Ну, приятель, – протянул Баки с улыбкой. Стив подумал, что знает мало людей, которые улыбаются так часто, и злость его от этой улыбки слегка утихла. – Кроме того, что ты выступаешь в каких-то сомнительных балаганах, залезая в фанерные пенисы, постоянно дерешься по подворотням, доверяешь первому встречному и пускаешь его в дом?

– Да.

Стив остановился в дверях своей комнаты, прислонившись к косяку.

– В остальном ты отличный парень. А что случилось?

– Почему ты решил предложить мне выступать с вами? – спросил Стив, игнорируя вопрос Баки. – С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь?

– Да ни с чего, – пожал плечами Баки. – Времени-то совсем не оставалось, представление было уже на следующий день, и кровь из носу нужно было кого-то найти, вот я тебя и спросил. Подумал, что я тебе всё-таки помог, может, и ты нам помочь согласишься. Так что случилось-то?

– Да так, – поморщился Стив. – Всякие уроды. Как по-твоему, я похож не девушку? 

Баки внимательно осмотрел Стива, как будто видел в первый раз, и серьезно сообщил:

– Нет, Стив, мне кажется, у тебя нет сисек. И с лицом что-то не то, и вообще. С девушкой тебя даже спьяну трудно перепутать. К тебе приставали, что ли? Они же тебя не тронули?

Стив покраснел, хотя сложно было понять от смущения или от злости, но было ясно, что Баки угадал.

– Нет, – нехотя отозвался Стив. – Всё нормально. Они даже извинились. Просто меня это взбесило.

– Что? То, что кто-то решил, будто тебе нравятся парни?

– Да нет, – взмахнул руками Стив и покраснел еще сильнее. – Мало ли кто кому нравится. Просто они обращались со мной как с девушкой.

– Да не переживай так, – посоветовал Баки. – Ты просто красивый, вот и всё.

– Угу, Марлон Брандо плачет от зависти, – буркнул Стив и ушел к себе.

* * *

Следующая пятница была неловкой, и это еще мягко сказано. Пришло время вечернего радиоспектакля, и было решено, что роль Капитана Справедливость останется у Стива, а Баки возьмет на себя роль Марти.

– Ты можешь читать как обычно, – предложил Стиву Баки, который, очевидно, до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя извинился уже несколько раз, поняв, как это всё не нравится Стиву. – Мне кажется, одного меня будет достаточно, чтобы устроить из этой передачки балаган.

– Это уж точно, – хмыкнул Стив. – Ты же профессионал.

– Ага, – усмехнулся Баки. – Я – он. Ну что, Кэп, мы готовы?

Стив кивнул, и они сели возле микрофона.

В прошлый раз, когда Баки читал эту дурацкую супергеройскую историю, Стив слышал только его голос, искаженный радиоприемником, и, кроме того, тогда он болел. В этот раз Стив слышал и видел Баки, флиртующего с Кэпом, в непосредственной близости от себя. На расстоянии буквально сантиметров тридцати. И, надо сказать, Баки не сдерживался. Несмотря на то, что его не видел никто, кроме Стива, флиртовал он самозабвенно: телом, руками, губами, глазами – всем. Это был флирт, бьющий на поражение, а у Стива всегда было плохо с самозащитой. Зато он умел нападать. Когда Баки с истомой в голосе произнес:

– Я на тебя рассчитываю, мой капитан. – Стив в долгу не остался. Закусил нижнюю губу, блядски улыбнулся – ну, насколько сумел – и хрипло ответил:

– Можешь не беспокоиться, я сделаю всё, что нужно. У меня в запасе есть пара фокусов, тебе понравится.

Баки резко выдохнул от неожиданности, но продолжал в том же духе. Эфир они оба закончили со стояком, скрыть который друг от друга не получилось бы при всём желании. Поднявшись из-за стола, они сдернули с вешалки, стоявшей в углу студии, куртки и вывалились на улицу.

– Уф, – сказал Баки, пройдя полквартала и, видимо, придя в себя и успокоившись. – Это было весело, а? Похоже, у капитана Грязный Рот есть в запасе пара фокусов для Горячего Марти. Господи, – Баки засмеялся, – звучало просто ужасно. 

– Не я это начал, – сварливо отозвался Стив. – У него всё еще стояло, и невозможность хоть как-то решить эту проблему делала его не лучшим собеседником.

– Признайся, ты завелся, – жизнерадостно усмехнулся Баки, обнимая Стива за плечи.

Это был вызов. И Стив его, конечно, принял.

– Ага, – согласился он. – Еще как. И ты тоже.

– Точно, – хмыкнул Баки, а потом дернул его за руку, затаскивая в темный переулок. 

Стив после рывка по инерции сделал несколько шагов, не пытаясь вырваться, – то, насколько он доверял Баки, безмерно поражало его самого – и в конце концов врезался в Баки, остановившегося у стены. Тот обнял Стива каким-то удивительным образом – сразу всего, наклонился и поцеловал. Не то чтобы Стив этого не ожидал или не мечтал об этом… Да, конечно, не ожидал. И не мечтал. Он несколько дней назад окончательно осознал чувства, которые Баки у него вызывает, но никогда не пытался даже мысленно развивать их отношения. Так что поцелуй оказался полной неожиданностью. Стив подумал, что первый раз с ним в подворотне происходит что-то хорошее. Потом подумал, точно ли это можно назвать чем-то хорошим. А потом Баки перестал его целовать и спросил:

– Нет?

Стив уткнулся Баки лицом в шею, чуть сильнее прижался бедрами и коротко промычал что-то нечленораздельное, призванное каким-то образом выразить всё сразу: и то, что в общем, да, но у него никогда не было ничего такого с парнями, и он не знает, и они к тому же стоят у какой-то помойки, и что он вообще не ожидал и теперь растерян, хотя хочет, да, и...

– Понятно, – сказал Баки, отпуская его. 

– Пойдем домой, – предложил Стив.

Дальше они шли молча. Стив думал о том, что дома можно сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Наверное, это правильно, и ему так будет легче, когда Баки уедет. А можно, наоборот, такого вида не делать, и не дать сделать Баки, если он вдруг вздумает. Потому что сложно понять, что во всем этом правильного или неправильного, когда Баки просто есть, и Стив просто есть, и сейчас они рядом, и хотят одного и того же… На этой мысли как раз пора было открывать дверь, потому что они пришли.

Ввалившись в темную прихожую, Стив порадовался, что лампочка позавчера опять перегорела, и Баки не увидит его лица. В темноте они стянули куртки и сняли ботинки, задевая друг друга плечами и локтями. А потом Стив нашел руку Баки и потянул его в сторону спальни – сказать у него ничего не вышло.

По дороге Стив больно ударился коленом об косяк и зашипел, а Баки споткнулся о табуретку у Стива в комнате. Так что когда они добрались до кровати и сели на неё, ничего, кроме неловкости, Стив уже не чувствовал, зато Баки, похоже, ничего не смущало. Он положил ладонь Стиву на шею и мягко поцеловал. На этот раз Стив ответил. Они целовались до тех пор, пока Стив не успокоился и не захотел чего-то большего, не потянул Баки ближе к себе. После этого все происходило довольно сумбурно, но смущения Стив не испытывал. Собственно, всё, что он чувствовал, заключалось в словах «да», «хочу», «давай» и еще что-то про «иди сюда», «сними это», и «о господи, Баки».

Они так и уснули вместе на кровати Стива, а утром Баки, к большому облегчению, не пытался сделать вид, что всё произошедшее случилось под влиянием момента. Стив бы ему в любом случае не дал, но вышло бы неловко.

* * *

Дни текли как в тумане. Стив был счастлив и не позволял себе задумываться о том времени, когда Баки уедет. Решил, что раз уж он всё равно вляпался во всё это, то не будет переживать, пока история не закончится, а с последствиями разберется потом.

– Если бы ты собрался путешествовать и мог поехать на чем угодно и куда угодно, что бы ты выбрал? – спросил Баки, лежа на диване и закинув руки за голову.

Стив привык к неожиданным вопросам Баки и почти сразу ответил:

– Может, самолет, куда-нибудь в тропики.

– А я бы хотел полететь в Европу на дирижабле. Помнишь цеппелины? Один такой летал через Атлантику. В нем даже рояль был, ты знал? Представляешь, Стиви, играет джаз и мы летим над океаном. – Баки прикрыл глаза, довольно улыбаясь.

Стива поражало, как легко Баки втягивал его в свои мечты, как будто его место всегда было рядом с Баки. Впрочем, Баки точно так же легко вписался в жизнь Стива, как будто занял пустовавшее до этого место. Он варил кофе по утрам в выходные, он прижимал подушкой свой будильник, чтобы не разбудить Стива по будням, – его смена на заводе начиналась раньше, чем рабочий день Стива. Он всегда сам заходил за хлебом, узнав, что Стив терпеть не может булочника, мистера Перкинса, и, как обычно бывало в случае со Стивом, это было взаимно. И конечно, Баки влезал во все его драки. Он был рядом каждый день, и Стив понятия не имел, что будет делать, когда Баки уедет. Он влип в него по уши.

* * *

– Господи, Стив, в кого ты такой буйный, – расстроено спросил Баки, прижимая к его лицу холодное полотенце. Потому что Стив и драки, драки и Стив – эти два понятия были почти синонимами, и присутствие Баки в его жизни ничего не изменило. Сегодня, впрочем, ничего выдающегося не случилось, может, даже и синяка особенного не будет, но Баки все равно ворчал.

Стив забрал полотенце, легонько отпихнув его руку в сторону.

– Я не буйный, я просто… нормальный. Но если тебе действительно интересно, то мама всегда говорила, что я пошел в прадедушку Райана. 

– Так-так, – заинтересовался Баки. – И кто же он был такой?

– Ирландец, – пожал плечами Стив. – Он участвовал в подпольных боях, тот еще был тип, судя по всему. Так что во мне бурлит его ирландская кровь!

Стив попытался скорчить какую-то рожу, но скула заныла, и он оставил эту идею.

– Ах вот оно что, ты ирландец! Я всё время что-то такое подозревал, но никак не мог уловить, а теперь все встало на свои места.

– Имеешь что-то против ирландцев?

– Боже, Стив, разговариваешь так, будто одной драки сегодня тебе не хватило. – Баки обошел Стива, сидящего на кухонном табурете и, наклонившись, обнял со спины. – Конечно, нет, с чего бы. 

Стив откинулся назад и улыбнулся краем рта:

– О, я тоже, кажется, прозрел. Я понял, почему ты со мной связался: тебя сразило мое ирландское очарование. Мама всегда говорила, что нельзя не полюбить ирландца.

Сказав это, Стив смутился и напрягся, резко встал с табуретки, отвернувшись, перекинул мокрое полотенце через веревку, натянутую над раковиной, и хотел уйти к себе, потому что какая к черту любовь, зачем он это брякнул, все всё прекрасно понимают, но Баки поймал его за руку и потянул в комнату, к дивану, будто не замечая неловкости ситуации.

– Точно, в этом всё дело. И еще в том, как ты смешно морщишься, когда тебе не нравится то, что я говорю, но ты стараешься сдержаться и промолчать.

Стив нервно хмыкнул, усаживаясь на полу рядом с Баки и упираясь спиной в обшарпанную обивку дивана.

– Я так делаю?

– Ага. Но не переживай, приятель, сдержаться у тебя ни разу не получилось.

В комнате тихонько мурлыкало радио, они уютно молчали, привалившись плечами друг к другу, и Стив снова расслабился, потому что если Баки все равно, то Стив тем более не будет переживать. А потом Баки задумчиво сообщил:

– А я не знаю, кто был мой прадедушка. Вообще ничего ни про кого не знаю, мама никогда не рассказывала. Знаю только, что бабушка была из Румынии. Я в детстве воображал, что я потомок вампиров, обожал книжки про них, в каждом городе тащил маму на барахолку.

Баки улыбался воспоминаниям, а Стива разрывали нахлынувшие эмоции. Он был так счастлив сидеть рядом с Баки, видеть, как он улыбается, слушать рассказы о его детстве, что не понимал, что делать, ни с этими чувствами, ни с собой.

– Я даже уговаривал Дум-Дума сколотить мне гроб, – между тем продолжал Баки. – Чтобы я мог в нем спать. Он меня всяко обругал и сказал, что больше слышать такого не хочет.

– А мне одно время казалось, что наш сосед, мистер Таппинг, – вампир, – признался Стив. 

– И что, ты облил его святой водой? Или носил с собой связку чеснока? Да? Признайся! – Баки легонько пихнул Стива локтем. – Вонял, небось, ужасно.

– Ничего я не носил, придурок, – фыркнул Стив. А потом, помолчав, добавил: – Разве что одну дольку. Иногда. 

Баки захохотал. 

– Когда ходил к нему отдавать ботинки в починку, балбес, мне было всего шесть. – Стив тоже улыбался. – Он работал сапожником у нас на соседней улице. 

– А еще? – с интересом спросил Баки. – В кого ты еще верил в детстве?

– Ну-у-у, – протянул Стив, – еще, я помню, рассказывали, что на чердаке соседнего дома кого-то убили и теперь там живет привидение. Мы с ребятами лазили посмотреть и услышали там скрип и шаги. Испугались – жутко. 

– У-у-у, – замогильным голосом завыл Баки, закатив глаза и стуча ногой по полу.

Стив фыркнул и шутливо пихнул его. Баки перехватил его руку и потянул на себя. Они оба завалились на бок и покатились по полу, делая вид, что борются. В конце концов они закатились под стол и остались там лежать, переводя дыхание. Стив лежал головой на животе у Баки и разглядывал снизу старую столешницу.

– А ты? – спросил он так, как будто разговор и не прерывался. – Боялся привидений? Или оборотней? Или еще кого.

– Было много реальных вещей, которых приходилось бояться, – задумчиво сказал Баки. – Пока директором не стал Фьюри, у нас дела вообще шли не очень, денег было мало. Один раз ма сильно заболела и долго не могла выступать, а Бекка была еще маленькая. Я тогда тренировался как проклятый, боялся, что мне не разрешат выступать вместо ма. Потом боялся, что облажаюсь во время выступления…

Стив сочувственно похлопал Баки по ноге.

– Ну, теперь ты можешь об этом не переживать. У тебя отличный номер. 

– Это точно, – бодро сказал Баки. – Я теперь просто красавчик. Иди-ка сюда.

– Может, хотя бы из под стола вылезем?

– Нет уж, – засмеялся Баки. – В жизни всё надо попробовать.

И Стив засмеялся вслед за ним, порадовавшись про себя, что они закрыли тему. О том, чего он боится на самом деле, думать не хотелось.

* * *

Впрочем, в конце концов это всё равно случилось. Однажды Баки пришел с работы на час позже обычного и с порога крикнул:

– Кончились твои мучения, Стив! Фьюри велел собираться, через десять дней мы выезжаем.

– Ну наконец-то! – в тон ему отозвался Стив из кухни. – Больше никто не будет спихивать меня с кровати и отбирать одеяло. 

– Эй, я не отбираю у тебя одеяло! – возмутился Баки.

– Расскажи это кому-нибудь еще, – посоветовал Стив. – Ты вцепляешься в него, как тигр в мясо. Однажды ты держал его зубами, клянусь, я сам видел.

– Это ложь и клевета! – Баки уже зашел на кухню, встал позади него и засунул холодные ладони Стиву под рубашку. – Я соскучился, – прошептал он прямо в ухо. 

– Ага, – согласился Стив, отставив чашку и стараясь унять мечущиеся мысли, – я тоже.

Больше они к теме отъезда не возвращались. Стив прекрасно понимал, что обсуждать тут нечего, да и Баки, видимо, считал, что вопрос исчерпан.

Они так же, как и раньше, сидели вместе на продавленном диване, целовались и болтали обо всякой чепухе, пару раз сходили в кино. Баки предупредил парня на радио, писавшего супергеройскую историю, что скоро уедет, и тот, сообщив, что это как раз кстати, написал душераздирающую главу о том, как Марти благородно погиб, защищая своего Капитана. В выходные Пегги позвала их сыграть Шляпника и Мартовского зайца в Центральном парке, и они хохотали как безумные, изображая бешеного Мартовского зайца с косоглазием и торчащими зубами и невменяемого Шляпника. Оставалось еще четыре дня, и Стив всё пытался представить, как в конце недели Баки утром соберет свои вещи, весело чмокнет его на прощанье, выйдет за дверь и больше они не увидятся. Получалось не очень. А Баки, как всегда, ярко улыбался, шутил, был крайне доволен жизнью и, похоже, совершенно не волновался из-за того, что скоро всё закончится.

Когда Баки спросил, сколько он должен за два месяца, Стив вытащил квитанции за прошлый месяц, Баки уточнил, что с арендой, и Стив снова отмахнулся, а Баки не стал спорить. Позже Стив вспомнил, что в самое первое утро после приезда, когда Баки поднял вопрос о квартплате и Стив сообщил, что предоставляет свой диван в аренду бесплатно, Баки пообещал что-нибудь придумать. В голову закралась омерзительная мысль, что их отношения, если можно их так называть, и были этой самой платой за постой. Потратив на обдумывание секунды полторы, Стив выкинул эту идею из головы, как совершенно ни с чем не сообразную, от самого себя стало противно. Думать так о Баки он был не готов.

* * *

Крысы пищали, кусали его за ноги, цеплялись за штанины, лезли выше. Рот был заткнут кляпом. Баки обернулся в дверном проеме, улыбнулся и сказал:

– Всё будет хорошо, Стиви. – А потом выключил свет и вышел, захлопнув дверь.

Крысы нахлынули волной, царапая лицо, стало нечем дышать, а потом одна сильно укусила его в шею. Стив заорал и проснулся. 

– Стив, – Баки тряс его за плечо, – Стив, проснись.

Волосы были мокрыми от пота и противно липли ко лбу. Он сел на кровати, вытер лицо трясущейся рукой и судорожно выдохнул.

– Кошмары?

– Угу. – Стив отдышался и повалился обратно на подушку. Последние полтора месяца, с Баки, Стив спал спокойно. А теперь вот опять началось. Баки обнял его, притягивая ближе к себе. 

– Что снилось?

– Да дрянь всякая, – поморщился Стив. – Крысы. Однажды прочитал где-то про то, как связанных людей оставляли в комнате с голодными крысами и уходили. До сих пор иногда снится.

Баки подул ему в лоб, Стив уткнулся носом Баки в плечо и замер. Так они и лежали в тишине: Баки гладил Стива по спине, а Стив просто дышал, успокаиваясь. Через некоторое время Баки вдруг сказал:

– А я в детстве много лет боялся Черного клоуна. 

– Кого? – Стив удивленно приподнялся и посмотрел на Баки.

– Черного клоуна, – повторил Баки. – Помнишь, ты спрашивал, чего я боялся? Ну вот. Он приходит, если много капризничать и плакать. Садится рядом и показывает всякие смешные штуки, и ты начинаешь смеяться. А как только начнешь, остановиться уже не сможешь. Так и умираешь от смеха. А клоун из твоих костей вырезает дудочку.

Стив в темноте вздохнул и тоже обнял Баки в ответ.

– Так его боялся, – продолжал Баки. – Просто ужас. Особенно дудочка была жуткой. После того как мне директор про него рассказал, я старался всегда улыбаться. Помню, однажды сломал руку на репетиции – неудачно упал – было очень больно, а я сидел на барьере у манежа и улыбался. Никто сначала даже не понял, что случилось. Потом еще все хвалили, говорили, какой я сильный. А Пирс – ну, директор наш – заливал про то, что слабакам в цирке не место и что надо полюбить боль... Пока мать его нахрен не послала. Дурацкая была история. 

Они немного помолчали.

– Ну оно и к лучшему, – как всегда резко перейдя на бодрый тон, закончил Баки. – Нытиков не любят, всем нравятся веселые парни.

В этот момент Стив осознал, что половина его улыбок и дурацких шуток – это просто многолетняя привычка во что бы то ни стало держать лицо, и часто Стив понятия не имел, что на самом деле чувствует Баки.

– Ты мне нравишься всегда, – машинально ответил Стив.

– Ты просто не видел, как я ною, – улыбнулся Баки.

– Я точно смогу это пережить. Ной сколько хочешь, я не против.

– Слушай, Стив. – Голос Баки изменился, стал серьезным. – Я знаю, вряд ли ты захочешь… Но… – Баки так несвойственно ему смущался и мялся, что Стив приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Поехали со мной? – собравшись с духом, быстро заговорил Баки. – У меня сейчас есть отдельный фургон, я недавно отделился от ма с сестрицами и теперь сам по себе. Я сегодня поговорил с Фьюри, он не против.

– И что я там буду делать? – оторопело спросил Стив.

– Я понимаю, как глупо всё это для тебя звучит, – вздохнул Баки. – Но ты можешь сделать свой номер с мячиками, у тебя должно здорово получиться. Рисовать афиши, в антракте и после представлений рисовать посетителей. Если не хочешь, мы можем придумать что-нибудь еще.

Стив искренне попытался себе всё это представить: плакаты с пошлыми намеками, номер с мячиками, в который обязательно надо будет добавить «изюминку», периодически настигающие его болезни, когда он не сможет ничего делать и будет просто неделями лежать пластом в вагончике в какой-нибудь богом забытой дыре. И да, он хотел быть рядом с Баки, хотел бы согласиться, но мир Баки был для него совершенно чужим и непривлекательным, да и сам Стив оказался бы там неуместным и ненужным. А здесь, в Нью-Йорке, была вся его жизнь. Всё, о чем он мечтал и чего хотел добиться. Стив впал в ступор, не зная, как выразить это словами так, чтобы Баки понял. 

– Я хотел накопить денег, пойти на курсы фотожурналистики в следующем году и снова искать работу в газете… – сказал Стив беспомощно. – Баки, я хочу...

– Я понял, – хмуро отозвался Баки. – Я понял, нет так нет.

– Послушай, я хочу остаться с тобой, ты не представляешь как, но я не могу бросить всё и прибиться к бродячему цирку…

– С фанерными членами и анальной клоунадой, – закончил за него Баки. – Ты выше этого. Я же сказал, что понял, не надо оправдываться, я предложил – ты отказался.

Баки так и не расцепил рук, обнимая Стива, но оба были напряжены.

– Ты никогда не хотел где-нибудь осесть? – спросил Стив после долгой паузы. – Найти другую работу?

– Нет, – отозвался Баки. – У меня же там ма, и сестры, и остальные… – Голос его стал растерянным. – Хотя мама хотела, чтобы я нормально выучился. Я же закончил школу, жил тогда почти два года у тетки в Чикаго. – Он немного помолчал. – Понятия не имею, как меня туда приняли, меня же до этого только Эрскин учил. Может, я даже смог бы получить какую-нибудь стипендию и попасть в колледж после нее. Я не знаю. У нас в цирке в тот год всё пошло наперекосяк, так что было совсем не до того. А сейчас я не могу просто бросить их всех, – виновато закончил он. – Они же на меня рассчитывают.

– Конечно, – тихо согласился Стив. – Конечно, не можешь. Я бы ни за что не бросил. Давай спать.

* * *

Утром перед отъездом Баки собрал свои вещи обратно в рюкзак, с которым пришел.

– Я напишу тебе, ты не против? – спросил он.

– Конечно, – вежливо и отстраненно отозвался Стив.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Они стояли в метре друг от друга: Баки – у двери, Стив – подпирая книжные полки. Стив понимал, что подойти ближе значило бы только усугубить ситуацию. Он не знал, что тут можно сказать, в голове вертелась единственная мысль – о том, что совсем скоро всё закончится. И нужно просто вести себя прилично еще несколько минут, пока Баки не уйдет.

– Это так нелепо, – не выдержав, сбивчиво заговорил Баки, ломая выстроенный Стивом сценарий. 

В этом сценарии они должны были вежливо попрощаться, как взрослые и, в сущности, чужие друг другу люди, и разойтись в разные стороны. Но Баки свою роль доиграть не смог: он взмахнул руками и, в один шаг уничтожив спасительное расстояние, притянул Стива к себе. 

– Почему мы должны прощаться вот так? Почему мы не можем что-нибудь… Послушай, я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Ты не выгонишь меня, если я вернусь? Я не знаю когда, но я...

– Конечно, нет. – Стив покладисто кивнул еще раз, стараясь не обращать внимания на слова Баки. Он твердо решил доиграть до конца и был уверен, что это правильно. Стив не любил заниматься самообманом, а в данном случае это он и был, даже если Баки верил в то, что говорил. У них были слишком разные пути и никаких шансов пересечься снова, разве что лет через двадцать, где-нибудь в Оклахоме. – Передавай привет маме и мистеру Эрскину.

Баки, не встретив отклика, опустил руки и тоже рассеянно покивал, роясь по карманам, а потом достал ключ от квартиры.

– Вот, чуть не забыл. И спасибо за всё.

– Да не за что. – Стив механически произнес очередную полагающуюся фразу, а потом увидел протянутый ключ, и это неожиданно оказалось так болезненно, что Стив не смог удержаться и промолчать. Баки был прав: у него никогда не получалось. – Ты ж только что собирался вернуться, – насмешливо и зло сказал он, ломая собственную игру. – Оставь себе.

Баки, на удивление, не стал возражать и вообще больше ничего не сказал, вздохнул, обнял Стива еще раз, взял рюкзак и вышел. Дверь Стив захлопнул сам.

* * *

Дни снова потекли бесконечной вереницей. Тысяча и одна нелепая подработка Стива Роджерса, пневмония, еще подработки с Пегги и без, эфиры на радио, ставшие без Баки невероятно скучными. Впрочем, никто не возражал, выяснилось, что история Капитана Справедливость тоже подошла к концу, и он трагично погиб ради спасения мира. Стив дочитал её до конца похоронным голосом, а потом ему предложили ночной эфир два раза в неделю, сообщив, что через месяц у них увольняется ведущий. Предложение было отличным, и Стив должен был бы обрадоваться, соглашаясь, но что-то в нем без Баки безнадежно испортилось. Что-то, что заставляло его чувствовать себя счастливым. Или хотя бы просто полностью живым.

В Баки было слишком много жизнелюбия и легкости, так что Стива захлестывало с головой, а когда он ушел, Стив не смог найти внутри себя другого источника. В Стиве всегда были стойкость и вера в себя и собственные силы, но не было той неисчерпаемой радости жизни, которая заставляла улыбаться всех, кто находился рядом с Баки. Стив где-то растерял весь свой энтузиазм за последние годы и сам не заметил, а с Баки он снова вспомнил, каким беспричинно счастливым можно быть от самого факта своего существования, от возможности дышать, смеяться, лежа под столом в гостиной, целоваться в темноте, жевать бутерброды на берегу залива, щурясь на высокое солнце. Баки отчаянно не хватало.

К счастью, кроме тоски, Баки оставил после себя кое-что еще. Стив уже давно не верил в то, что жизнь будет добра к нему. Привык не просить ничего лишнего. Баки же был уверен, что мир открыт перед каждым: главное – протянуть руку, и все, что надо, придет. Баки помог Стиву поверить в безграничность возможностей и шансов. Так что, после того как Капитан Справедливость благополучно выполнил свой долг, Стив пошел прямо к Говарду, напомнил, кто он такой, и спросил, не возьмет ли тот его на работу к себе в газету. Говард вспомнил вечерние эфиры Стива и Баки, усмехнулся и согласился, отправив его с рекомендациями в редакцию газеты «Морнинг Старк» (видит бог, Говарду нужно было что-то делать с его манией величия). Оказалось, что редакции нужен военный журналист. Стив не возражал, он считал, что люди должны знать правду о войне. Так что он отдал соседке ключи от квартиры на хранение, вооружился фотоаппаратом и отправился в Сайгон.

* * *

В Сайгоне было жарко, влажно и шумно. Стив провел во Вьетнаме три месяца, передвигаясь с американскими войсками. Он не был идиотом и, уезжая из Нью-Йорка, прекрасно осознавал, где окажется, но к войне нельзя быть готовым. Три месяца вокруг него убивали людей, а он должен был делать снимки, писать чертовы заметки и не лезть, куда не просят. Не то чтобы он так и поступал. Любой, кто знал Стива достаточно хорошо, мог бы об этом догадаться. Филлипс об этом, разумеется, не знал, и после очередного столкновения с вьетконговцами проклял всё на свете. Потому что, когда все закончилось, стало понятно, что его отряд вместе с боевиками расстрелял и мирное население: кроме солдат, среди убитых и раненых оказались женщины и дети. А Стив начал орать, и настаивать, и снова орать, что всем им необходима медицинская помощь. К счастью, если можно так об этом говорить, были ранены двое солдат из их отряда, вертолет с медицинской бригадой действительно появился, и Стиву удалось настоять на том, чтобы местным тоже помогли. Филлипс собирался отправить Стива обратно с ближайшей оказией, но на следующий день он спас половину отряда, идеально точно метнув десяток гранат, и Филлипс, махнув рукой, разрешил ему остаться.

Поначалу Стив брал фотоаппарат в руки нечасто, выживание в джунглях никому не давалось просто, да и фотографировать происходящее казалось чем-то диким и противоестественным. Но когда они добирались до лагеря или базы и появлялась возможность остановиться и выдохнуть, Стив писал. Выплескивал на бумагу весь ужас, негодование и отчаяние от творящейся вокруг бессмысленной жестокости, которую невозможно было остановить, не надавив на рычаги в самом верху этой безумной машины смерти. 

Осознав это однажды, Стив понял, что должен сделать, и после этого уже снимал как заведенный. Нумеровал кассеты с фотопленкой, вел дневник, описывая всё, что видел и успевал сфотографировать. Писал про рыжего Райли из Джорджии, который нашел в расстрелянной деревне выжившего младенца и прижимал его к себе, отказываясь отпускать, писал про то, как в госпитале не хватало врачей, как вместо них к раненым подходил капеллан и уговаривал «просто еще немного подождать», но одних уговоров мало кому было достаточно, чтобы выжить. Стив писал, как Чарли, искренний и добродушный парень из Висконсина, день за днем становился все больше похож на бездушную машину, сконструированную, чтобы убивать. А после того как его приятеля, маленького Джонни, разнесло на куски, когда он зацепился за растяжку, обходя дома в оставленной вьетнамской деревне, Чарли окончательно сорвался. Казалось, убийства стали доставлять ему невероятное удовольствие. Впрочем, полковник Филлипс был вполне доволен. Стив писал о том, на что были похожи тела американских солдат, найденных в брошенном вьетконговском лагере, и о том, что солдаты после этого делали с пленными вьетконговцами. 

Иногда Стиву снилось, что их отряд зачищает деревню, и Баки с лихорадочным блеском в глазах расстреливает местных жителей, Баки тянет за веревку флагштока, чтобы спустить флаг сопротивления и активизирует заложенную под ним бомбу, Баки лежит на носилках весь в крови и без конца повторяет, что не чувствует ног, пока солдаты тащат его к вертолету. Каждый раз, просыпаясь и хватая воздух ртом, Стив с облегчением понимал, что Баки здесь нет. 

Через три месяца он вернулся из лагеря в Сайгон с огромным ворохом пленок в рюкзаке и четырьмя истрепанными и грязными блокнотами, целиком заполненными войной. Он возвращался, чтобы рассказать правду. Когда дома, в Бруклине, Стив говорил Баки, что хочет менять мир к лучшему, он не думал, что масштаб будет таким. Впрочем, не то чтобы его это могло остановить.

* * *

Стив ехал из Нью-Йоркского аэропорта домой, и люди вокруг казались ему противоестественно расслабленными и беззаботными. Блаженными. Как будто они не понимали, что смерть дышит каждому в затылок. Складывалось впечатление, что все они сошли с ума. Чувство было неприятным, и Стив надеялся, что через некоторое время это пройдет.

Он добрался до своей квартиры в Бруклине, рассчитывая вымыться, а потом задернуть шторы и проспать сутки. Он уже успел позвонить в редакцию из аэропорта и сообщить, что приехал: его ждали назавтра ближе к трем. 

Он постучал в соседнюю квартиру, к миссис Мартин, которой, уезжая, оставлял ключи. Дверь открыла ее дочь, молча сняла с гвоздя в коридоре ключ с дирижаблем на брелке, протянула Стиву и захлопнула дверь.

– Спасибо, – сообщил Стив латунной табличке с номером квартиры и пошел к себе.

Отпер дверь, стащил в коридоре грязные ботинки, аккуратно пристроил рюкзак и отправился в душ. От горячей воды его совсем развезло, и от ванной до спальни он шел практически с закрытыми глазами, благо сделать надо было всего четыре шага. Распахнув дверь в спальню и сделав пятый, Стив замер. 

На его кровати спал Баки. 

Стив протер глаза, посмотрел на его одежду, сложенную на стуле, большую, наполовину распотрошенную дорожную сумку в углу и снова перевел взгляд на Баки, привычно лежащего на левой половине кровати. Тот всем своим видом, даже во сне, демонстрировал, что тут ему и положено находиться, и что всё происходящее – естественный порядок вещей. Не зная, как на это реагировать, Стив растерянно уселся рядом.

– Баки, – позвал он. – Эй.

Тот заворочался, просыпаясь, а потом резко подскочил на кровати.

– Стив, – хрипло выговорил он, а затем подался навстречу и обнял, сильно прижимая к себе. – Слава богу, ты живой. Стив, господи, я ведь оставил тебя на три месяца. На три несчастных месяца! А ты сбежал на войну.

Баки обнимал его, не давая отстраниться, пока Стив не опомнился и не обнял в ответ.

– Я живой, – прошептал он Баки в шею. – Живой. Погоди, дай я повернусь, я никуда пока больше не собираюсь, только спать. 

Баки, не выпуская Стива ни на секунду, втянул его под одеяло и прижался всем телом.

– Боже мой, как я рад, Стив. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я боялся, что ты не вернешься. 

Оказавшись в собственной кровати, в объятьях Баки, Стив глубоко вздохнул и, кажется, впервые за черт знает сколько времени полностью расслабился.

– Я тоже очень рад, что ты вернулся, – удовлетворенно выдохнул он. – Ты здесь как? У тебя все в порядке?

– Да, да, – отозвался Баки, водя губами и носом по коротким, едва отросшим волосам на затылке у Стива – последний раз тот брил голову недели три назад. – У меня всё отлично. Ты не против, что я тут жил, пока тебя не было? Я писал тебе несколько раз, что приеду, но ты, видимо, ничего не получал.

– Конечно, не против, – умиротворенно и сонно отозвался Стив. – Вообще-то это просто восхитительно. Ты теперь тут надолго?

– Надолго. Я надеюсь, что насовсем. Спи, завтра всё расскажу.

Баки тепло подул ему в шею, и Стив провалился в глубокий и спокойный сон.

* * *

Стив проспал часов двенадцать и проснулся оттого, что Баки лихорадочно одевался, бегая по комнате.

– Всё проспал нахрен, – выругался он, увидев, что Стив открыл глаза и теперь можно излить свое негодование вслух. – Извини, что разбудил.

– Ты куда? – сонно просипел Стив. – На работу?

– Ага, – согласился Баки, резким движением затягивая ремень на брюках. – Ты не поверишь, где я сейчас работаю. Одна независимая киностудия в Нью-Йорке снимает кино, а я там что-то вроде дублера-каскадера. На нормального-то у них денег нет, а я умею делать всё, что им нужно. Так что я в каком-то смысле снимаюсь в кино. Всё, Стиви. – Баки плюхнулся на кровать, притянул Стива к себе, торопливо и жадно поцеловал и выскочил из комнаты, крикнув уже из коридора: – Я побежал, буду часов в восемь, если ничего не случится. Ты же никуда не денешься до вечера?

– Нет, – крикнул в ответ Стив. – Никаких драк и никакой войны до завтра, если ты об этом.

– Отлично, – обрадовался Баки и убежал, энергично щелкнув замком.

Стив потряс головой, чтобы окончательно проснуться, и пошел собираться: перед редакцией он хотел заскочить в фотостудию к мистеру Колфилду, забрать из проявки пленки, которые отдал вчера. 

В редакции долго обсуждали, что делать с материалами, которые привез Стив, смотрели пленки и дневники. В конце концов они договорились, и Стив отправился домой, приводить в порядок свои заметки и решать, какие кадры следует печатать в первую очередь. Он так увлекся, просматривая пленки перед яркой лампой, что не заметил, как наступил вечер, и поднял голову, только когда услышал, что в замке поворачивается ключ. Через несколько секунд в комнату ввалился Баки и упал на диван рядом со Стивом. 

– Боже, как я устал, – выдохнул он, откинув голову на спинку и растекаясь по дивану. – Стив, ты умеешь делать массаж?

– Нет, – отозвался Стив, откладывая пленки в сторону. – Прости, совсем не умею. Но в качестве утешения могу рассказать тебе одну историю. 

– А ты можешь одновременно рассказывать историю и делать чай?

– Конечно, – согласился Стив, поднялся, ушел на кухню и заговорил громче, чтобы Баки было слышно: – Когда наша часть находилась в Сайгоне, Роб Маккормик, здоровый такой парень из Вирджинии, постоянно жаловался, что у него болит спина. И хозяин забегаловки, в которой все собирались вечером, чтобы выпить пива, посоветовал ему сходить к какой-то вьетнамке. Вроде как она умеет делать массаж и знает специальные приемы. Роб ходил несколько раз и возвращался довольный, говорил, что очень неплохо помогает. А потом оказалось, что он заразился сифилисом. – На этих словах Стив вернулся из кухни и последнюю фразу произнес, состроив Баки сочувствующее лицо. – Опасное дело, я тебе скажу, этот массаж. 

– Господи, Стив, ты ужасен, – простонал Баки. – Ты-то, надеюсь, в Сайгоне ничего не лечил?

– Нет, – улыбнулся Стив, уселся рядом с Баки и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. – Расскажи мне, кого ты играешь в своем кино? И как ты там вообще оказался.

– Ну-у-у, – протянул Баки, отхлебывая чай, – коротко говоря, примерно месяц назад я почти закончил все дела в цирке, договорился с ма и Фьюри, нашел вместо себя человека, помог поставить номер на замену, продал Дернье свой фургончик и собирался ехать к тебе. Как раз в это время в Нью-Хэйвене после выступления ко мне подошел один парень и спросил, не хочу ли я сниматься в кино. Я, конечно, ответил, что с такими подкатами ему ни одна девчонка не даст, не то что парень. – Стив в ответ на это фыркнул и легонько пихнул Баки ногой, но Баки только усмехнулся, коротко чмокнул Стива и продолжил: – Оказалось, что он это серьезно. В общем, ребятам надоел Голливуд, и они решили, что будут снимать свое кино. – Баки загадочно повертел свободной рукой в воздухе. – Альтернативное. Но денег на это у них не очень много, так что режиссеру пришла в голову гениальная идея поискать дублера в цирке, раз уж фильм у них все равно про цирк. И тут ему подвернулся я. Я похож на их главного актера, так что подошел идеально. Кстати, я говорил, что он вампир?

– Это фильм про цирк и вампиров? – с сомнением уточнил Стив.

– Ой, даже не спрашивай, – махнул рукой Баки. – Альтернативное кино, что ты хочешь. И вообще, мне нравятся вампиры, так что всё это довольно весело. А у тебя как дела?

– Хорошо, – кивнул Стив. – Редактор посмотрел мои записи и решил, что в газете будет ежедневная рубрика «Вьетнамский дневник». Будут печатать день за днем, так, как я его писал, поэтому надо постепенно приводить текст в порядок и выбирать фотографии, которые будут печатать вместе с дневником.

– Ох, Стив, – вздохнул Баки, поставил на пол пустую чашку и притянул Стива к себе обеими руками. – Когда мистер Колфилд сказал, что ты во Вьетнаме, я думал, что спячу. 

– Ты был у мистера Колфилда? – перебил его Стив.

– Конечно, был! Тебя же дома не оказалось, и я пошел искать тебя на работе. А мне там сказали, что ты на войне. Как тебе это в голову пришло, ты же даже стрелять не умеешь!

– Ну вот заодно и научился, – философски заметил Стив. – Я же не знал, что ты вернешься. Почему ты мне ничего не сказал, когда уезжал?

– Почему не сказал? – удивился Баки. – Я сказал, что придумаю что-нибудь и вернусь. Я сам не знал когда, я же не мог просто сбежать, как вечно бегают ассистентки Эрскина. Но, наверное, я должен был объяснить получше...

Стив отстранился и виновато посмотрел на Баки.

– Когда ты говорил, это совсем не было похоже на план. Скорее на истории из книжек про бравого моряка, которого в каждом порту ждет по девице, и всем он клянется в вечной любви.

– Ну знаешь, Стив, – обиженно проворчал Баки. – Не такой уж я мудак.

– Я ужасно скучал, – вздохнул Стив, снова прижимаясь к Баки спиной и обнимая себя его руками.

– Я тоже, – отозвался Баки, сразу же бездумно начав поглаживать Стива по груди.

– Кстати, – задумчиво сказал Стив через минуту, когда руки Баки сползли значительно ниже. – Придется вырезать из записок куски, где я упоминал тебя. 

– О-о-о, ты писал обо мне, – томно протянул Баки, придуриваясь. – Скучал по моим прекрасным глазам?

– Не то чтобы по глазам, – хмыкнул Стив. – Просто как-то так получалось, что я про тебя иногда вспоминал. Возможно, даже довольно часто.

– Поменяй имя на Грейс или Монику и печатай спокойно. Или Шерон. Шерон – красивое имя. Всем понравится, что ты вспоминал о своей девчонке. Только упоминания про мой большой чудесный член, пожалуй, все-таки придется выкинуть.

– Не буду я ничего менять, – возмутился Стив. – И я не писал про твой член! Не такой уж он у тебя, кстати, огромный. Твое самодовольство намного больше. И я ничего не стесняюсь, если ты так решил, просто это личное, и оно никого, кроме меня, не касается.

– А меня? – Баки умоляюще приподнял брови. 

– И тебя, если хорошо попросишь, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Ну, я даже не знаю, – Баки состроил расстроенное лицо, – сможем ли мы с моим жалким ничтожным членом что-то сделать.

Стив закатил глаза. 

– Ты мне теперь постоянно будешь это припоминать?

– Я тебя этим еще и шантажировать начну, – довольно сообщил Баки.

* * *

– Хей, Стив, – спросил Баки как-то утром, после того как они уже полчаса блаженно перекатывались по кровати, потому что у обоих был выходной. – А чем кончилась книжка?

– Какая? – лениво поинтересовался Стив. Он уже некоторое время думал, что надо бы все-таки сходить в душ. Потому что секс – это восхитительно, много секса – еще более восхитительно, и бессмысленное безделье после него – тоже, но надо все-таки взять себя в руки.

– Да вот эта. – Баки перекатился на живот, наполовину накрывая собой Стива, и, дотянувшись, взял с его тумбочки покрытую пылью книгу, которую читал Стиву, пока тот болел, кажется, полгода назад.

– Не знаю, – отозвался Стив. – Я не дочитал.

Правда заключалась в том, что после отъезда Баки Стив смотреть на нее не мог, потому что она слишком напоминала о Баки. Но признаваться в этом не хотелось.

– Неужели тебе не интересно? – удивился Баки, падая назад и раскрывая книгу там, где лежала закладка. Неожиданно из книги посыпались деньги. Пяти- и десятидолларовые купюры планировали в воздухе и падали на Стива и Баки. Парочка упала в лужицу невысохшей спермы у Стива на животе. Стив осторожно приподнял их двумя пальцами.

– Это что? – удивленно спросил он, поворачиваясь к Баки.

– Ну знаешь, Стив, – одновременно с ним начал Баки, – мог бы хоть раз ее открыть.

– Так что это? – повторил Стив, разглядывая склеившиеся от спермы десятки, и задумчиво добавил: – Чувствую себя как стритизерша.

– Плата за те два месяца, что я у тебя жил, – вздохнул Баки. – Иначе было бы нечестно.

– Какой же ты упрямый баран, – недовольно сообщил Стив, собирая с себя и с одеяла деньги. 

– Уж кто бы говорил, Роджерс, – усмехнулся Баки, достал из-под мышки пять долларов и положил на стопку сверху. – Уж кто бы говорил. 

Через некоторое время, собрав волю в кулак, они все-таки добрели до душа, а после уселись пить кофе у открытого настежь окна. Стив довольно жмурился на ярком октябрьском солнце. Осень в Нью-Йорке после лета, проведенного во Вьетнаме, была просто благословением.

– Стив, купил бы ты себе солнечные очки, ты постоянно щуришься, – заметил Баки.

– Но я же сижу дома, – возмутился Стив, – какие очки!

– Ты и на улице так же щуришься! Я тебе ещё в мае об этом говорил.

– А я тебе ответил, что мне не идут очки! Я выгляжу в них как идиот.

– Дойди до Мейси и выбери что-нибудь, Великая депрессия была двадцать пять лет назад, и вообще, – Баки протянул вперед руку и провыл утробным голосом, – ясно вижу, на тебя свалилось неожиданное богатство, и сердечный друг рядом с тобой…

– Боже мой, Баки Барнс – великий прорицатель, – пафосно сообщил в воздух Стив. 

– А то! Знаешь, какие ко мне очереди выстраивались, когда ма заболела и я ее заменял. Бубновый король страстно желает встречи с тобой наедине, – мгновенно преобразившись, вкрадчиво заговорил Баки, сделав рукой узнаваемое движение над столом, как будто раскладывал карты, – но опасайся интриг пиковой дамы, у нее свои виды на короля и его, хм, бубны… 

Стив пихнул Баки ногой под столом, и тот закончил уже нормальным голосом:

– Короче, ты точно можешь себе позволить нормальные солнечные очки.

Стив скривился и вздохнул:

– Пререкаемся из-за ерунды, как будто мы все эти двадцать пять лет женаты. Как раз со времен Великой депрессии.

Баки посмотрел на Стива с ничего не выражающим лицом – Стив знал, это значит, что Баки расстроен, но по привычке не хочет подавать виду – и сказал:

– Я бы завтра сделал тебе предложение, если бы мог.

– Почему не сегодня, – весело фыркнул Стив, чтобы сгладить ситуацию. Разговаривать об их отношениях как о чем-то настоящем он до сих пор боялся. – Гулять так гулять.

– Кольцо надо выбрать, – серьезно объяснил Баки и так же серьезно и тоскливо добавил: – Мне очень жаль, что я не могу. Я бы хотел.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Ты уверен, что не говоришь это только потому, что на самом деле ничего не произойдет? Обычно люди не женятся через три месяца после знакомства.

– Вообще-то практически четыре, – заметил Баки. – Если не считать тех месяцев, когда ты был во Вьетнаме. Но знаешь что, пока я тебя ждал, вообще день шел за три. Так что уже получается целый год. 

– Баки Барнс и его арифметика, – усмехнулся Стив. – Ты так скоро до серебряной свадьбы досчитаешься.

– Ну ладно, – признал Баки. – Может, ты и прав. С девчонкой я бы подождал еще пару месяцев. – Он глубоко вздохнул. – Но какой смысл рассуждать.

– Мир меняется, – отозвался Стив. – Негры, феминистки… Все борются за свои права. Может быть, нам тоже не стоит молчать.

– Предлагаю начать с дочери нашей соседки, миссис Мартин. – Теперь Баки пытался свести всё к шутке. – Мне кажется, после того как я ей отказал, она начала что-то подозревать.

– Это объясняет, почему она перестала со мной здороваться, – хмуро сказал Стив. – Но вообще-то я серьезно.

– Если серьезно, то ты же понимаешь, что я первый поддержу тебя, но с другой стороны, Стив… Если ты начнешь бороться за право парней выходить замуж за других парней, господи, я просто боюсь за тебя. Ты же читал, что было во время бунта в Уоттсе. Столько людей погибло. – Стив промолчал, и Баки, не дождавшись ответа, поинтересовался, возвращаясь к теме: – Но ты бы согласился, если бы было можно? Скажи, что ты бы согласился.

– Мне надо подумать, – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез ответил Стив, сам не уверенный, о чем конкретно он говорит.

– Да ты пытаешься меня продинамить! – широко улыбнувшись, возмутился Баки. И от этой улыбки – за которой наверняка не стояло никакой радости – Стив почувствовал себя таким мудаком, что захотелось извиниться и все исправить, но Баки уже перевел тему, пихнув его ногой под столом и весело заявив:

– Но очки тебе все равно надо купить, ты не отвертишься!

* * *

Вьетнамский дневник имел огромный отклик у читателей, Стиву на адрес редакции приходили кучи писем, были те, на которые он отвечал, иногда даже завязывалась переписка. В результате Стив взял у военных и их семей несколько интервью, которые опубликовали в газете.

У Баки дела тоже шли неплохо, впрочем, он ради этого работал на износ. Ему даже дали какую-то эпизодическую роль в фильме, когда режиссера посреди съемок накрыла гениальная идея насчет циркового экстрасенса.

– Да ты скоро затмишь Пола Ньюмана! – обрадовано воскликнул Стив, когда Баки поделился с ним новостью.

– А ты станешь круче Тома Вулфа и Картье-Брессона одновременно, – с улыбкой отозвался Баки. – Мы с тобой завоюем весь мир.

– Точно. Станем невероятно богатыми и купим свой собственный дирижабль.

– С роялем.

– И дворецким.

Баки расхохотался, и Стив засмеялся вместе с ним, чувствуя легкость и собственное всемогущество, которые поселились в нем с возвращением Баки. Боже, он был с ним так невероятно счастлив.

Через четыре месяца «Морнинг Старк» закончила публикацию дневника, а у Баки подходили к концу съемки.

– Чем думаешь заняться теперь? – спросил Стив.

Они только что спустились с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, потому что Баки сказал, что это позор – жить в Нью-Йорке и не побывать на смотровой площадке, и они, разумеется, пошли. Февральский Нью-Йорк оказался таким, каким и должен был: огромным, грязно-серым, наполовину скрытым густым смогом и все равно впечатляющим.

– Пойдем в кино, а вечером в бар? – предложил Баки. 

– Я имел в виду в целом, но твой план тоже неплох.

– В целом? – переспросил Баки. – Я как раз хотел об этом поговорить. Но сначала в кино, там обещают показать битву космических рейнджеров Галактической Империи, нельзя такое пропустить.

– Отлично, – согласился Стив. – А то я давно беспокоюсь, как там дела в Галактической Империи. Все ли у них в порядке.

Дела в Галактической Империи шли отлично, после сеанса Баки предложил Стиву купить бутылку джина и вместо бара пойти домой.

– Сначала выпью для храбрости, потом с горя, – туманно объяснил он. 

Стив возражать не стал.

Дома они уселись на кухне, Баки действительно налил в стакан немного джина, поболтал его, разглядывая, как плещется жидкость, и со вздохом отставил в сторону.

– Стив, это, наверное, странный вопрос, но ответь честно, если можно. Для тебя всё это... то, что у нас с тобой – серьезно?

Стив подумал, что после такого начала ничего хорошего ждать не стоит, но честно ответил, глядя на Баки:

– Да. Серьезно.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Баки. – Ладно. Это хорошо.

После чего замолчал, хмуро уставившись в стакан.

– Баки, – осторожно позвал Стив. – Что случилось-то? Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Нашего режиссера зовут в Голливуд, – ответил Баки, не поднимая глаз. – Предлагают ему выгодный контракт: съемки на его условиях, по его сценарию, с актерами, которых он выберет… В общем, повезло. 

– Ну, здорово? Я рад за него, – неуверенно сказал Стив. – И что?

– Он зовет часть команды с собой, и меня в том числе.

– Оу. – Стив ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая новости. – Это… неожиданно. Ты согласился?

– Завтра обещал сказать. – Баки потер лицо и посмотрел наконец на Стива. – Если для тебя всё действительно серьезно, то я останусь.

– Но ты же хочешь поехать? – уточнил Стив. – Это хорошее предложение?

– Да, это мой шанс, – кивнул Баки. – Вряд ли другой представится скоро, если вообще появится. Мне нравилось то, что я делал, я бы хотел продолжать. Но ты же не можешь поехать, а я уже один раз уезжал от тебя и больше не хочу, так что я попробую найти что-нибудь здесь или...

– Баки, – прервал его Стив, – послушай.

Стив обошел стол, встал позади Баки и, наклонившись, обнял двумя руками, устроив подбородок у него на плече.

– Когда я вернулся из Вьетнама и увидел тебя в своей квартире, я долго не мог поверить, что это правда, – медленно заговорил он. – Всё думал, что скоро ты опять куда-нибудь исчезнешь. Найдешь новую квартиру, или девчонку, или парня, или всё вместе, раз уж ты теперь надолго в Нью-Йорке. То есть я, конечно, не думал, что ты со мной только из-за… – Стив сбился и смутился, но потом выдохнул и начал сначала: – Я не то хотел сказать. Я хотел сказать, что когда вокруг каждый день умирают люди, это здорово прочищает мозги. Начинаешь понимать, что действительно важно, а что нет. Меняются приоритеты, понимаешь?

Баки повернул голову, немного отстранившись, и вопросительно посмотрел на Стива.

– Соглашайся, – ответил на его молчаливый вопрос Стив. – Я поеду с тобой куда хочешь. Даже если ты решишь переехать в Вирджинию и разводить овец. Или чем там люди занимаются в этой Вирджинии. 

– Может, стоит сначала обдумать? – осторожно поинтересовался Баки.

– Я обдумал, – уверенно кивнул Стив. – На Западном побережье наверняка найдется парочка газет, в которые можно написать о том, как несправедливо устроен мир. И климат там получше, чем здесь, мне точно будет полезно.

– По-моему ты себя уговариваешь. 

– Неа. – Стив широко улыбнулся и поцеловал Баки. – Я хотел сделать серию статей про солдат, вернувшихся из Вьетнама. Можно заниматься этим где угодно. А еще я слышал, что на Западном побережье есть большая группа активистов, которая пытается бороться за права геев. Они хотят организовать гейское освободительное движение. Я планирую поучаствовать.

– Бог ты мой. – Баки обнял Стива, ближе притягивая к себе, так что тот в конце концов упал к нему на колени. – Освободительное движение. Я прямо чувствую, как я об этом пожалею. – Баки как-то нервно, со всхлипами рассмеялся, уткнувшись Стиву в грудь.

– Ты просто боишься, что мы добьемся всех прав, и тебе придется разориться и купить мне кольцо, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Придурок, – фыркнул Баки. – У меня уже есть.


End file.
